Everybody's Fool
by AlyssaWrites96
Summary: Serena comes back after being gone for a few years. How will everyone react, especially the Son she was closest to? (Please read, summary sucks.)
1. Chapter 1:I'm Coming Home

**This is an OC story. It will be Jax/OC. My OC's name is Serena McKnight. I do not own any of the SOA characters just my own OC Serena.**

* * *

I never thought I would come back here. All the memories rushed back as soon as I saw that familiar sign. Teller-Morrow. The place I had spent a lot of afternoons and evenings as a kid and teenager. I looked around and it seemed like nothing had changed. It looked the same as when I had left it when I turned 18.

There were currently no motorcycles lined up so I slowly started walking towards the office where I knew the queen of not only SAMCRO, but charming would be. I hoped I could make it in before anyone else saw me. I started walking faster when I heard motorcycles coming down the road.

I opened the door and she looked up, "Well, look who came back from the dead." She leveled her glare at me over her glasses and then took them off when I didn't move. "You going to stand there all day and look at me or are you going to tell me what you're doing here?" Gemma looked toward the window when we saw all the motorcycles pull into the lot.

"I came for a job." I started hoping to get the conversation over before someone came in. I knew someone would because Gemma always wanted to know what happened. She was like everyone's mom including mine until I had left. "I'm going to be back in Charming, PERMANENTLY." I said and emphasizing that it would be permanent. I walked closer to her so I wouldn't be standing in the door.

"You're not going to skip out on us again?" She asked staring at me hard and giving me the "mother Gemma look". I nodded and stared back at her to hopefully show how serious I was. "Alright. You can start tomorrow. We're about to close the shop for today." She looked me up and down, "I see that you've been taking good care of yourself. Why move back?"

"I guess I just missed home." I looked at the ground and shuffled my feet around. When I looked back up at her she was still giving me the mother Gemma look but didn't ask again. She got up and hugged me.

"Well, I'm glad you're back honey. The boys were all upset when you left. You broke their hearts." She looked me up and down again. "You look good." I admit I wasn't bad looking, but I could've been better. I was 5 foot 2 and was a decent weight. I wasn't chunky, but I wasn't a stick either. I had muscle from always taking defense classes. My hair went down to my lower back and was dark brown. I had bright blue eyes and freckles. I had been well endowed since I was a teenager and a lot of people thought I was Gemma's daughter. She treated me like I was hers but my own mother had left me when I was six. Ditched me to get high and never came back. My dad was dead but he had been a friend of John Teller. He was also a member of SOA and a first 9.

I guess that is why I was always treated like family. Gemma helped to raise me with my father until he died when I was 10 and then I had lived with her until I was 16. Then I got my own place and when I turned 18 I left charming. She's always been like a mother to me which is probably how she knew something was wrong.

Gemma moved her arms and accidentally brushed my side which caused me to wince. "Want to tell me what this is about?" she said lifting up the side of my white tank top. There was a large bruise on my side and other places that Gemma didn't know about. She stared at me and I knew she would figure it out if I kept looking at her. She always did. Either she would confront me and already knew or I'd have to tell her. It was hard to lie to the woman who took me in and always treated me nice.

"Oh, I fell when I was getting off the bus earlier. They should really have better safety precautions." I pulled my shirt down just as someone was walking in the office. I turned around and saw the man I considered to be like a second dad to me. When he saw me he smiled wide.

"Baby girl is back in town!" he yelled as he scooped me up in his arms. I laughed through the pain that Clay didn't know he was causing me. He was squeezing all the bruises that my ex had tried to hide on my body. He looked about the same but his hair had gotten more gray. "Wait until the guys know you're back. We're going to throw the party of the century."

I knew this was going to happen. Luckily, I had two days before the party. I knew it would be on a Friday and it was only Wednesday today. They always had huge parties on Friday nights. There would always be the hang around women who wanted to be an old lady. I used to always laugh at them and when one thought she would talk shit I would put her in her place. "I can't wait." I said looking up at him then back at Gemma. "I have to get some thing straightened out with where I'm staying but I will be back tomorrow" I told them as I slipped from Clay's grip and started to walk out the door. I watched my converse laces swing as I walked hoping nobody else would stop me. I didn't want to see him. Not today. I couldn't face the very same reason I had left charming.

"You gonna slip out and not say hi?" I heard the old smoky voice of Piney say behind me. I sighed and turned around. I loved this man as well but looking at him was hard. I smiled at him and walked over. I saw he had his oxygen on and didn't want to make him do the extra work to get over to me. I didn't know how bad his health was anymore. "How you been doing, girl?" he asked me as he gave me a hug which again resulted in my bruises being irritated. My side was really gonna hurt later.

"I'm doing alright Piney." I said. I looked around to make sure nobody else would walk over. "I need to get going though. Get stuff sorted out at home." He looked at me for a second and nodded. "I will see you tomorrow though. I start work here tomorrow." I smiled wide as he gave a short laugh.

"You know you're gonna have a lot to do tomorrow. Gemma hates keeping those files organized in there." he laughed. "You know you can't avoid the boys forever though. They're going to hear that you're back and want to see you. They've been worried about ya" he said as he gave me another hard stare. I sighed again because I knew he was right about all of it. The boys would want to see me and I knew I couldn't avoid them forever but it was already a lot for me to just be on this lot again. Hell, to even be in this CITY again. "Get outta here. Go get your shit straight." He laughed and let go of me. I nodded and headed down the street and away from TM.

My house was small but it was nice and updated. New appliances, carpet, furniture, and the walls were all freshly painted. It was a new start for me. Lord knows I needed one after getting away from my ex. I smiled as I entered and lit some candles so I could start to relax from the stressful day I had. I was glad that Gemma didn't ask too many questions, though I know I wasn't off the hook yet. I made a simple dinner for myself and showered then checked everything was locked before I went to bed. I would need a full night of sleep for the day I was going to have tomorrow.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Reviews would be amazing so I know if you enjoyed the story or not! I will always respond to your reviews as well! Thank you for reading my fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 2: All Around Me

I woke up and already knew this day was going to be long. I got up and headed for the shower. I wanted to make sure I at least made a good appearance. I knew that if I didn't Gemma would be on my case to go for a shopping spree to make me pick out a whole new wardrobe.

I dried my hair so it was wavy and put on some light makeup. Just a bit of eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara and some nude lip gloss. I walked to my closet and weighed my options. What kind of message did I want to send? I pulled out some ripped up skinny jeans, my white converse, and a Harley-Davidson tank top.

I smiled in the mirror, happy with how I looked for the first time in awhile. Being around an abusive person really took a toll on not just my body but my self-esteem. I grabbed my purse and a pop-tart and ran out the door. I didn't want to be late on my first day.

I got to the lot the same time as Tig. He stopped and stared at me, realization hitting him hard who I was. "Holy shit Serena. Look at you doll." He said getting off his bike and coming to me. He opened his arms and I gladly stepped into them. I forgot how much I loved all these guys and how I missed them. "What's it been 7 years?" he asked letting me go to look at me.

"Yeah Tiggy. You didn't cheat on me too much did you?" I laughed, asking him. We always had a joking friendship. Tig is a bit of a pervert so that's usually our main joke. At one point a crow eater had taken it serious when I was 17 and called Tig a pedophile. I put her into place pretty quickly and we never saw her after that.

"You know I couldn't replace you doll besides look at you, you're a knock out" he said as we started to walk in the clubhouse holding onto each other and laughing. I guy with curly hair came up to us when we walked in. I noticed he was a prospect by his kutte. He didn't have his top rocker yet.

"Tig you know Clay will be pissed if he knows you brought a crow eater in this early" the prospect said as he eyed me. Oh boy, here we go I thought as I felt Tig stiffen beside me. Poor prospect.

"Does she look like a crow eater to you?!" Tig screamed at him. The prospect looked at me again and started to shake his head. "This is Serena, the SAMCRO princess. Daughter of a first 9. When Jax gets here you better not let him hear you say that shit."

"Let me hear what shit?" a deep voice asked from the doorway. I knew it was him before I even turned. He must not have seen me yet. I slowly turned and saw his face change from neutral to surprised, then happy. He walked over to me and pulled me into a huge hug. "What are you doing here Serena?" he asked still holding onto me.

I hugged him back. Guess I missed all you idiots. I held onto him longer not wanting him to see my eyes water. It had been so long since I saw him and the old wounds opened back up. Fresh again. Him being with my friend Tara, her leaving, me wanting to be with him, asking him out, his rejection, and him filling the void with anything with legs. I finally pulled away and saw his new patch. "VP huh? When did that happen?" I asked touching the VP patch.

"Little while after you ditched us" he said and I couldn't help but feel pain in what he said. It's not that I wanted to leave, but staying hurt too much. I just couldn't watch anymore. Couldn't just sit there and be protected by everyone and sheltered.

Just then Chibs, Clay, Juice, Piney, and Bobby walked in. Chibs walked over and scooped me up twirling me around. "Where ya been lass?" he asked when he sat me back down. I kissed his cheek and laughed.

"Clearly I've been missing out on amazing hugs from my favorite Scot" I said. We both laughed before Tig walked up to us.

"How come he gets a kiss and I didn't?" Tig said whining and pointing to his cheek. I was about to lean in and give him one when I was stopped by Chibs' arm.

"Cause we don't know where that face has been and she doesn't want ta contract a disease her first day back" Chibs explained as we all laughed and Tig went to sit at the bar looking depressed and mumbling something about favoritism.

"I better get to work. I'll talk to you guys later. I'm sure there's a mountain that needs organized in the office." I walked into the office and closed the door as I saw them all walk into "church". I used to hate when they would all go in because I didn't know what was going on. I just knew what I would be told by either Jax or Clay, which usually wasn't much.

I was sitting in the office and about halfway done with organizing when I saw Jax run out and get onto his bike. I ran to him and asked what was wrong. Instead of a response he handed me his helmet and I got on as the rest of the guys got on their bikes. As soon as I got the helmet on Jax took off heading in the direction of St. Thomas.

When we got there we all ran in. Jax was holding my hand and I didn't pull away. I felt like he had needed me and even though he had hurt me in the past I wasn't going to deny him the comfort I brought him. When we got to the maternity wing we stopped and I was more confused than ever. Not only because what part of the hospital we were in but because the doctor that walked up to us was Tara Knowles.

Tara had been my friend while she and Jax dated. I loved her like a sister and was hurt when she left, but also angry because she had not only left Jax, but tried convincing him to leave his family and go with her. I saw her look of hurt when she saw we were holding hands, but she quickly recovered. "When she came in there were some track marks Jax. She delivered the baby, but he has a tear in his abdomen and a heart defect" she stopped for a second like she was deciding to keep talking. "The tear is probably from the drug abuse but the defect..." she trailed off.

"The family defect." I heard Gemma say. I hadn't even saw her when we came in. She was standing to the side with Clay. Tara nodded her head. She looked back at Jax. I knew there was more and that it was bad.

"Dr. Namid gives him about a 20% chance" she said and handed Jax a small baggie, and then apologized before walking off. Jax looked at it and stormed off telling Bobby and Chibs to follow him. I knew he was going to get vengeance, but I wanted to stay here in case anything happened. Gemma came over and hugged me before telling me to come with her.

We go to Jax's house and are cleaning when Jax walks in a few hours later. I knew Gemma was cleaning not jut for Abel but because she was worried and stressed out. Jax asked what we were doing and Gemma explained that we were trying to clean the place for Abel. I saw Jax get angry and he yelled "Why? He's just going to die anyway?!" I couldn't believe he had said that and if Gemma wouldn't have slapped him I would have. I walked up to him then.

"YOU ARE ALL YOUR SON HAS! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" I yelled at him before storming out of the house and running to my house. It was going to be a long walk. I really needed to get a car...


	3. Chapter 3: Okay

**First, I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who either favorited or followed me/my story. I appreciate it. It makes it easier for me to continue the story when I know people enjoy it.**

 **Emmettluver2010: Thank you so much for your kind review. I am glad you are enjoying the story.**

* * *

I woke up and just laid there staring at the ceiling. Today was going to be awkward. I can't believe I yelled at Jax. I was just so mad that he was giving up on his only child. I know it wasn't any of my business, but it made me angry that he was like my mom at all when Wendy (who I figured out last night is actually MARRIED to Jax), was already exactly like my mom. The drugs were more important.

I got up and looked at the clock. I had just enough time to get ready.I decided I would wear something a little more daring today. I wanted to show everyone I wasn't someone you mess with. I wore cut off denim shorts, combat boots, and a black v-neck shirt. I put my hair into a high ponytail and put on my mascara and eyeliner heavier than usual. I put on some red lipstick to finish my look.

I quickly left the house. I'm going to buy a car today, I can't keep walking everywhere. I walked onto the lot and noticed that all the guys were gone again and so was Gemma. I decided I would call Gemma and see what was going on. "Hey Gem, is everything ok?"

"Yeah sweetie. Abel just came out of surgery Tara said he will make a full recovery" she said excitedly. "Can you meet me here?"

"Sure. It might take me a little though. It's kind of a far walk." I listened for a second and didn't hear anything, as I was about to hang up I heard Tara accuse Gemma of trying to kill Wendy. I decided I would just catch up with her at the hospital. I didn't want to be in between the two when they argued.

I started to walk towards the hospital, but as I was passing by the grocery store I saw Donna's vehicle. Donna is Opie's wife and was my friend. I quickly ran in and saw her at the checkout talking to the manager. I overheard him say that they couldn't take her checks anymore and I watched as she started to take stuff out of her bags.

I couldn't stand to see her like that so when she walked away I ran up and paid for what she couldn't. I ran outside to catch up with Donna as she was loading up her car. "Hey. Long time no see" I said as I stretched my arm out that had the groceries on it. She turned around and when she saw me she gave me a big hug.

"Hey!" she yelled. When she pulled away she saw the groceries and she got an annoyed look on her face. "Did the club put you up to this?" she asked. I shook my head. Why would the club make me do this? "Opie isn't coming back." That's when I realized I hadn't seen Opie around. I forgot I heard that he had been sent to Chino after Kyle fucked up on the job and Opie got caught.

"I just thought you could use these" I said putting them in her car. "I can't take them anyway. I have no car and I'm not gonna carry them all." I hugged her again and walked away after saying bye. I understand why Donna was upset , but she had no right to keep Ope from the club. Those were his brothers.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I'm trying to do a chapter for each episode and there really wasn't much to write in this one. She still isn't being told all the club activities so it became really short.**


	4. Chapter 4: Warming Up

**Here's a longer chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy! Please leave me a review!**

* * *

The previous night had been a nightmare. It had been Friday and there was the usual Friday party. It had been extra wild since everyone found out Abel was going to be okay. I had worn black ripped skinny jeans, my leather corset top, and high heeled boots. I also went all out with my hair and makeup. I remember I had smoothed things over with Jax. We had partied and talked for awhile, but the rest of the night was a blur.

I tried to sit up and realized there was an arm slung across my stomach. I looked over and saw Jax's sleeping face. Oh shit, I thought. I looked down and was happy to see that we were both still dressed. The night came flooding back to me then. Seeing all the guys, and them daring me to spontaneously buy the silverado truck they had, which I DID. Oh well, I needed a vehicle. Good thing I had money from the last job I had as a model.

The guys still didn't know that, that was how I had made all my money. I modeled for small companies and magazines. Nothing huge though. Mostly just ads, if I got lucky I could get a few shots in a catalog.

I let out a sigh and Jax started to move beside me. "Hey darlin'" he said in his deep sleepy voice.

"Hey Jax." I smiled at him as sweet as possible. "Do you think you could maybe get your arm off the merchandise?" I asked jokingly and looked to where his arm now rested on my chest. I didn't care, but it was fun to mess with him.

"Shit sorry darlin" he said as he got up and stretched. "So Fun Town is going on today..." he said trailing off and watching me as I sat up and stretched. I couldn't believe Fun Town was still a thing. I remember when Jax, Tara, Opie, Donna, and I (and sometimes a date if I felt like it) would go to Fun Town when I was a teen. I looked over at Jax and he looked like he wanted to ask me something so I raised my eyebrows. "You wanna go?"

I was shocked that he was asking me especially since he was married and his first love was in town. I couldn't help the bitterness that rose inside me. "Shouldn't you go with Tara or Wendy?" I regretted it as soon as I said it.

"I'm divorcing Wendy. It'll be final next week. As far as Tara goes, me and her are done. We've been done." He looked down at his lap then back up at me. I felt bad for hurting him. I definitely needed to agree to go now.

"Alright. You have to buy me a lemonade though" I said and playfully punched his shoulder. I got up and started to walk out of his room. "Pick me up at 3." I said as I closed the door.

"Going to Fun Town, or were you there last night?" Gemma asked looking at Jax's closed door as I turned around. She always had the ability to catch me in an embarassing or awkward moment and scare the shit out of me. I guess it was her motherly instinct.

"Funny Gemma." I said. "Yes, Jax and I are going tonight and NO, he asked ME." Gemma knew I had asked Jax out. I had been too young though and Jax rejected me. I knew he didn't think of me that way, but more like a little sister.

"Good. So is the rest of the family." she said looking me up and down. "We're gonna have to get you in something a little sexier if you wanna get his attention." She pointed at Jax's door." My son is a little blind but he's not THAT blind." She said as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder and led me out of the clubhouse. I knew I couldn't avoid her makeover forever.

A little while later I was standing in front of the floor length mirror in my bedroom. Gemma had taken me to multiple stores and then to the salon. My nails were done and my hair was curled at the bottom. A red bandana headband, tied, kept my bangs out of my face. My makeup was sweet but dramatic. Winged eyeliner, heavy mascara, but light lip gloss.

The denim cut off shorts I was wearing didn't leave much to the imagination. Neither did the white cropped tank top that Gemma picked out. I was glad that my bruises had mostly faded. I wondered if she had picked this shirt hoping someone would see and I would have to tell them all about it.

I slipped on my red converse and waited in the kitchen for Jax. It was almost 3. I heard a knock and walked over double checking how I looked in the mirror by my front door before opening it. When I did Jax was standing there and when he was me his jaw dropped. Maybe Gemma was right, he couldn't be THAT blind.

Jax quickly recovered, "You look good" he said as his eyes scanned my body. I giggled and walked past him after shutting my front door and making sure it was locked. I made sure to sway my hips a little. Jax caught up and hopped on his bike handing me his spare helmet. I put it on and got on his bike. I grabbed onto him when he started to move and I could feel his muscles move under his kutte and shirt. I was so screwed. I made sure I pushed myself against him so he could feel me. Two could play that game…

We pulled into the fair and Jax parked by his brothers' bikes. I got off and handed Jax the helmet back. He smiled and took his off and put them both on the handles of his bike as he got off. "Thanks for the ride, stud..." I said pulling my best Olivia Newton John from Grease. Jax and I always liked to watch that movie as kids, not that he would admit that. He smirked and threw his arm around my shoulder as we walked into the fair.

Tig and Bobby met us after we got tickets and convinced us to ride the dragon coaster with them. Tig laughed the entire time and I couldn't help but join. Three rough bikers on a children's roller coaster. When he saw me laughing Jax started to laugh as well.

After the ride we all got off and walked over to Gemma and Clay. She was talking about giving him a hand job in the photo booth. Clay picked up Gemma and started to walk off with her. We all ran into Elliot Oswald and his family. Clay put Gemma down and started to talk to Oswald. "Hey mo I'm gonna go to the spinner again." Tristan said as she looked at her mom. Her mom started to complain about how much she rode.

Jax handed our tickets to Tristan telling her to take them because they wouldn't let us ride anymore since we screamed too much. She gave him a slightly flirtatious smile and said thanks after being prompted by her dad, and then they all walked off.

"Come on" Jax said grabbing my hand. Tig and Bobby followed us knowing Clay and Gemma would want some time alone. We were walking and I saw a clown sitting above a dunk tank shit talking people. This was NOT going to be good.

"Oooh look at the big bad bikers" he said instantly getting Jax's attention "Come to get clowny all wet, huh?" Jax grabbed the balls and started throwing. He missed the first and the clown started again. "What's the matter tough guy can't put the little ball in the tight hole? Bet all your leather wesring butt buddies say the same thing. She probably does too." He said pointing at me.

"Oh that's a no no." Tig said as he walked ahead toward the clown. Jax followed close behind and so did Bobby. Tig hit the button and the clown fell in begging while they all three kept shoving him back down. That's what he gets, I thought as I smiled at them.

We all left the fair after Juice ran over to us telling the guys there was club business. Jax gave me a ride back to my place before he went to the clubhouse.

The next day I went into work and Oswald was in the office with Jax and Clay. I overheard him talking about Tristan and that she was raped last night. He offered Clay money to find him and deliver him. Clay told him that when he finds him he needs to make sure justice will be served.

I walked in after Oswald walked out and I looked at Jax. He knew I overheard it all. "It's ok. Do what you have to. Make sure you get that guy." I said and he nodded at me and I sat down getting ready to finish organizing the office.

I saw Hale outside talking with the guys. I knew he would be here to question the guys about last night. He always gave the club a hard time. He knew they weren't responsible.

A while later Gemma came and asked if I wanted to go with her to the hospital to see Abel. I had been dying to see him and also talk to Tara. Even though she had ditched me and Jax she was still my friend and I missed her.

When we got there Tara stopped Gemma and I in the hallway. "Wendy's out of detox." she said looking at Gemma. "Just thought you'd wanna know in case you wanna bring her flowers or something." She started to walk away but I followed her. I needed to talk to her.

"Tara, wait up." I said still following her. She stopped and turned around when we were out of earshot from Gemma. She looked to make sure Gemma wouldn't be able to hear us. I wondered if that's why she hadn't talked to me yet. I was always with someone else when I saw her.

"I know I missed you too" Tara said hugging me "I just didn't get a chance to talk with you in private." She let me go and made sure Gemma was still not listening. "We can catch up later, you can come over to my place and we will have dinner or something." She gave me a piece of paper that had her number on it. I nodded and walked back to Gemma.

When I reached her the elevator dinged and we both saw Darby walk out. He didn't see us though. Gemma pulled out her phone and called Clay. "You still looking for Darby?" she asked. After a minute she said "He's at the hospital, heading up to the South wing." after another second she shut her phone and put it back in her purse.

A while later, Gemma and I sat outside on the bench in front of the hospital when Darby walked out. "Shit." Gemma said as she leaned forward slightly looking towards him. I stayed back against the seat. She must be trying to stall. "How you doing Ernie?" she said sweetly. Yeah, she was definitely stalling.

He walked over and said "It's going good." He looked at us both before saying "How's the beautiful queen and princess of bikers?" I internally cringed. That is one thing I never wanted to hear come out of this guy's mouth.

"It's going good." Gemma said. "What brings you here?" She asked taking a puff from her cigarette. She stared at Darby making sure most of his attention stayed on her. Still trying to protect me.

"Four packs a day finally caught up to mom" he said. I couldn't help but to feel bad for him. It was hard losing a parent. I would know. I was lucky enough to basically get another set of parents though. He continued on "Stage four lung cancer." I elbowed Gemma in the side noticing she was still smoking.

She blew her smoke out and started to put her cigarette out. "Sorry to hear that." She leaned back again as Darby watched her every move. He looked like he would pounce on her if I wasn't sitting right here.

"You look real good Gemma." he said staring at her "Clay must be keeping you happy." He tilted his head to the side.

"Does the best he can." She said as she took off her sunglasses and reached forward. She pulled the neck of Darby's shirt down further revealing a swastika tattoo that said "NORDS" underneath it. Some things definitely never change I thought to myself. "Interesting new accessory." She said pulling away.

"Picked it up during my little retreat in Chino. It's simple, but it says it." he said as Gemma got a disgusted look on her face. Gemma didn't like racist people. I think it's because the club is family and there were and still is different races.

"Jewish doctors keeping your mother alive must love it" she said angrily as she twirled her sunglasses between her fingers. Hopefully the guys would get here soon.

"That's right, you got a little Jew in you don't you?" he smiled and asked as he leaned forward, getting closer to Gemma and I.

"A bit..." Gemma sighed. "On the angry Russian side..." she gave an evil smirk. That's when we heard the bikes pull up. "It was nice talking to ya Ernie. I gotta catch my train back to Auschwitz." She said as she started to walk off.

I got up to follow her when Darby grabbed my wrist lightly. I looked down at him in disgust "If Jax isn't keeping you happy, I gladly will" he laughed as he let go of my wrist because the guys were coming. I walked quickly to catch up with Gemma as I heard Tig and Clay questioning Darby about Tristan's rape.

Gemma and I walked back in the hospital going to check on Abel. "I'm going to go give the crank whore some flowers." Gemma said as she walked out. I stayed in the NICU and sat on the rocking chair reading to the baby who looked so much like Jax already.

A few hours later Jax walked in. "You think he can really hear you?" he asked me. I looked up at him and saw his hopeful face.

"Yeah. I do." I smiled at him. He smiled back. We sat there staring at each other in silence for a minute before we heard the door to the wng open. Oswald had just walked in and was looking at Jax. Jax gave me one more look before he walked out of the room to talk to Oswald.

As soon as they were done talking and Oswald walked out Gemma returned. Jax looked at her and didn't even say anything before Gemma walked back out. I quickly followed after her not wanting to interrupt Jax's time with his son.

We walked into Tristan's hospital room. "Hey sweetie" Gemma said walking over to her. Tristan pulled out her phone and started texting. She looked worried. "I guess there's a lot of people asking you questions" Gemma continued on.

"My mom told me to text her if anyone tried to-" Tristan started to reply as she continued to text. Gemma put her hand on Tristan's. She then gently sat on the bed beside her.

"Oh, it's ok." Gemma said softly. "Your mom and I are old friends." Tristan looked up at her then. "She told me everything. I am so sorry that happened to you."

"She told you?" Tristan asked. Gemma nodded and swallowed. I could tell this was hard for her. She was a mother and Tristan was just a child. I decided to step in since I had some experience with this. I could help her.

I walked over and held Tristan's hand. "It's ok. It will all be ok." I said looking at her. I could feel Gemma staring at me and knew that she would ask me about it later, but right now I didn't care. "It gets easier, I promise. Just know that this wasn't your fault." I started to smooth down her hair that was ruffled from being in the hospital bed. "There will be someone, someday who will love you the right way. Don't ever think that you're ruined now."

I got up and walked out before Gemma could say anything to me. I needed to get home anyway. I was supposed to hang out with Tara tonight. I called her as I walked out past Karen Oswald.


	5. Chapter 5: Evil Eye

**Just want to say thank you again to all those who have favorited and followed me or my story!**

 **Nelle76: I am glad you like it and I am hoping to update with at least one chapter a day!**

 **Back to our story!**

* * *

I woke up on an unfamiliar bed. Sitting up I realized I must have fallen asleep at Tara's. She had told me about how she moved to Chicago and met some guy named Josh Kohn. She said it was great until he became too possessive. She said she got pregnant but had an abortion and left. He wouldn't stop stalking her, so she got a restraining order.

I knew she was still freaked out. She carried a gun in her purse now. This guy must have been really psycho for her to do that. I got up and went out to the kitchen where Tara was making coffee. "Hey chicka" I said smiling at her. I missed my best friend so much. It's crazy we both came back to Charming at the same time.

"Hey." she smiled back and handed me a coffee, made the way I liked it. Two creams one sugar, I'm actually surprised she remembered. "I have to take my Cutlass into the shop" she said as she walked over to the door.

"I'll come with you." I said finishing my coffee and following her out. We both got in her Cutlass and made our way over to TM. When we got there I saw Jax and Bobby on their bikes getting ready to leave. She flagged him down and he said something to Bobby then walked over as we got out.

"Everything okay?" Jax asked as he looked between Tara and I. She nodded and asked if he could help fix the Cutlass. Jax told her to bring it in back and he would have Lowell fix it. I know Jax said there was nothing between them and that Tara didn't really mean anything by it, but I couldn't help but feel jealous when she asked for a ride.

"Actually I'm just heading out for a couple days." Jax said looking past Tara at me. She nodded and asked if anything were to come up with Abel who she should call. Gemma pulled up honking then. "Just call my mom or Serena if you need anything" he said walking past Tara and standing beside me where Gemma had just pulled up.

"Everything okay?" Gemma asked looking at all of us. Her seeing the three of us together probably made her worried or angry. She didn't like Tara and she wanted me to end up with Jax, but he was obsessed with Tara and didn't even see me that way. This would probably be weird to anyone else, but we were all so close the history between us didn't matter.

Jax told her everything was fine and that Tara was just here to get her car fixed. Gemma gave Tara her best bitch face. "Actually could you give Tara a ride home? She's gotta leave the Cutlass here." Jax asked his mom.

Tara tried to decline the ride, but Gemma interrupted her "I'd love to give the good doctor a lift." Tara gave me a pleading look. I sighed knowing that they probably shouldn't be left alone.

"I actually need a ride back to Tara's too. I forgot some of my stuff there and we didn't she'd have to leave her car here so my truck is still there too." I said making an argument to go with them. Gemma just nodded at me and smiled. Tara smiled and mouthed thank you at me while Gemma asked Jax where he was going.

"Visit Uncle Jury." Jax said. Uncle Jury, the man was like an uncle to me as well. I remember when I went to Nevada with my dad when I was 9. Jury told me that he never wanted to see me end up like one of the girls around his place. My dad told him that would never happen as long as he was alive. Ironic how one year later he had died. I still would never be like those girls though. I missed Jury. I wonder why Jax was going to visit him now.

I realized I had zoned out and when I came back to Jax was kissing his mom goodbye and telling her it was going to be fine. Jax also gave Tara a kiss on the cheek and I couldn't help but notice he had his hand on her waist. He came over to me then, I was surprised when he put not only a hand on my waist, but one on my neck as well and kissed the side of my mouth. It had probably looked like a cheek kiss to everyone else though.

We would definitely be talking when he came back. Jax had started to walk away and get on his bike. "Tell uncle Jury I said hi ok?" he smiled and nodded and put his helmet on and rode off. Gemma went over to talk to Clay while Tara gave Lowell her keys. He also had to put air in her back tires. I heard the prospect tell Tig that Gemma gave him a MILF chubby. What he didn't see was that Clay was behind him and had heard.

Clay looked pissed, but there was no fight so I turned around and waited by Gemma's car. Gemma came over and we both got in the car. I squeezed into the small backseat and she got in the driver's side. "I saw Jax kiss you" she said and smiled at me. Before I could reply Tara opened the passenger side door and started to get in.

"Hey Doc!" the prospect shouted "Gotta sign these." He had the paperwork on a clipboard underneath his arm. Tara got back out and walked over to him to sign. Gemma started to go through Tara's purse. I gave her a look, but didn't say anything as she pulled out Tara's gun and put it back after we saw Tara coming back.

Tara got in and Gemma pulled out a cigarette. "Mind if I smoke?" Gemma asked as she was lighting it. Tara already looked pissed. This ride was going to be terrible. Why did I ask to go.

"And if I say yes?" Tara said looking straight ahead. Gemma smiled and took a big puff of her cigarette.

"Right." Gemma said as she began to drive off. A few minutes later we were pulling up to Tara's house. "Pretty strange being in that house alone..." Gemma began. "Everybody gone..." she trailed off pulling into the driveway.

"Hard to get lonely. Dad was a bit of a pack rat. Barely turn around without stepping on some piece of history." Tara said as Gemma parked. I sat back as they talked about their mutual hate for clutter and waited to get out. I knew Gemma wasn't going to make this easy. I couldn't get out until one of them did though because her car was only a two door.

"Wanna tell me why you're carrying?" Gemma asked looking at Tara. "The gun in your bag." Gemma explained. Tara told her that she had lived in a rough neighborhood in Chicago. She was lying to Gemma. I knew she would grill me later.

They argued for a little while longer about the gun. Tara got out and I followed. I went straight into Tara's house after her. When Gemma left Tara turned on me. "Why did you let her look through my bag?!"

"Seriously, you think ANYONE can stop Gemma from doing what she wants?" I asked in disbelief. My friend was really going to turn on me because she didn't want to tell anyone her little dirty secret? Not that I could judge I hadn't even told Tara mine. That I knew where she was coming from. I knew how scary it was to have an ex stalk you.

She walked away and I grabbed my stuff. If she wanted to be angry with me that was fine. I lived without her friendship for years anyway. I walked out and to my truck. I knew later I would feel bad and come back.

THE NEXT DAY

Tara and I had just made up and finished cleaning some of the stuff around her house up when there was a knock at the door. She opened it while I went to the bathroom. "Hi" I heard her say when she opened it.

"Cars ready. Figured you'd need it for work." I heard Gemma tell her. Not again, I thought to myself. I'm going to hide in here until she leaves. I'm not getting between them again.

"Oh." Tara said and there was a pause. "You drove it here?" she asked. That really did surprise me. What was Gemma doing? I heard footsteps.

"I'm thinking uh, you and me got off to a bad start." I heard Gemma say. She sounded closer this time so she must have walked in. "It's my way of saying sorry..." she continued as I head her footsteps coming further into the house. Tara had thanked her and I realized she still hadn't shut the door. "Wow, you weren't kidding about the clutter." Gemma said. She should have seen it before Tara and I started cleaning I thought to myself.

I heard the door shut then. Great now we were stuck in here with Gemma. Hiding seemed like a worse idea with each second that passed by. "Uh, working through it one room at a time." Tara replied to her. Her tone was flat. I knew she was getting tired of the small talk.

Gemma told Tara that her dad was really handsome. Of course, she had to follow it up with him being nuts. I had to agree with her on the him being crazy part. Even if I hadn't known him this house says it all. I remember when I used to stay at Tara's and her dad would make crazy things to eat like roasted cockroach. We never ate it of course.

"Yeah why are you really here?" Tara asked. Oh boy here we go. They couldn't be in the same room for a minute without arguing. Gemma told her that she was here to return her car. "Yeah the good Samaritan bit's not really playing." Tara replied. "What do you want?"

Gemma sighed and began to tell Tara that she didn't believe she came back just because of a dead relative. Tara told her she was worrying an awful lot about her life. "I'm not worried about you," Gemma said "Just the people you touch."

There was a pause for a minute. Then I heard Gemma continue "Jax is in a real strange place. He doesn't need any outside voices in his head. Stay clear of him."

"We're not nineteen years old anymore. You can't dictate what he does, who he sees..." Tara started. What the fuck was she saying. She had just told me she wasn't interested in another relationship right now.

"I'm his mother" Gemma interrupted her "And until I am dead and cold, I am going to do anything I have to do to protect him." I heard some footsteps before she started again. "Oh, and um, don't fill Serena's head with anything either. She has her own stuff going on" I started to tear up. Gemma knew. I didn't have to say anything to her. I knew I would be able to coung on her and I would tell her what happened to me soon.

"One last thing," I heard her say again "I'm not sure why you're carrying a gun, but if you're gonna use one make sure to be safe." I heard her walk closer again. "No serial numbers" she said. Is she giving Tara an unmarked gun? I heard the front door open and close then and I came out of the bathroom.

Gemma never knew I was there because I had walked to Tara's house since we lived only one street from each other. "She still likes you more than me." Tara laughed. I was still a little angry with her for what she said.

"I'm going to go home for a bit." I told her and walked out. When I got home my phone rang. It was Gemma. Here comes the questioning. She asked me about Tara's time in Chicago and if I knew anything. I just told her she had a restraining order, but didn't tell her against who. I told her that she had lived in a decent neighborhood though and that I wasn't sure why she lied other than it may have been connected to whoever the order was against. Before we got off the phone we agreed to meet at the hospital that night.

Jax walked in as I was reading to Abel. Gemma asked him if he was ok and he told her he was fine. She started to complain and Jax leaned down and gave her a kiss. He came over beside me and out his arm around my shoulder and tugged me close to him as he started talking to Abel. I stopped reading and saw Tara looking at us through the window.

She smiled at us and then I saw her open a huge envelope. When she pulled out what was inside she looked at us again with a worried and angry expression. Jax looked up and smiled at her not sensing something was wrong because he was too caught up in seeing his son again.

I walked away from Jax and out to Tara. She showed me the photos of Jax screwing some blonde chick. The time and day was on it and it was last night. I looked back at Tara and she put them away before walking off. This could only be one person. Her ex Kohn. I would help Tara through this and protect my family.


	6. Chapter 6: Exes and Ohs

**AUTHORS NOTE**

 **I am sorry I haven't updated everyday like I said. I think I jinxed myself because the day after I said that, I became very sick. I'm back now though! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. Contains a bit of fluff for those wanting some action. Nothing major yet, I don't want this to be a story where the characters are instantly together. Please keep in mind Jax and Serena HAVE known each other since they were kids though.**

 **DutchessTiki: I hope that my OC doesn't irritate you too much. I think it takes an emotionally strong person to put themselves back out there after being hurt before. I do want Serena to be a strong person so hopefully I fulfill that. Thank you for reading**!

Jax had asked me to help him grab some baby stuff from Opie's. I was excited to see Ope, but I hoped that Donna was in a better mood. Jax and I got out of the truck when we pulled into Opie's driveway. Jax grabbed my hand as we started to walk around to the back. "Jax..." I looked at him and he was smiling. I didn't know if I was the one making him happy or us getting the stuff for Abel. Whatever it was, I didn't want to ruin his mood, but I had to know.

I stopped and pulled him back to me. "Jax, what are we?" I looked at him and saw his face drop. He was going to do it again. He was going to reject me. I started to let go of my hand, but he didn't let me. He grabbed my other hand and faced me.

"What do you wanna be darlin'?" he asked and looked into my eyes. This was it. I just needed to tell him and get it over with. I stared back into his eyes.

"Honestly Jax, either I'm your old lady or I'm just a friend." I stood my ground as he looked at me silently. "I don't want to be just a play thing to you." He nodded and I braced myself for him to tell me we would be just friends.

He pulled me into him and kissed me. After the shock wore off, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. We pulled away at the same time. "That answer your question?" he asked as he gave me that smug smile of his. I slapped his chest playfully and walked into Opie's backyard.

"Is that little Serena?" I heard Opie ask before he scooped me up in the biggest bear hug anyone ever gave me. I laughed and hugged him back. I saw Donna standing by shed looking like a sad puppy. I crossed the yard to her when Opie put me down and smiled at her. She smiled back sadly and I gave her a hug.

Donna and I weren't as close as I was to Tara, but she was still a friend. I didn't want to lose her as a friend so I wasn't going to snitch on her for the day at the store. Besides, we all have bad days and this was supposed to be a good one. Abel was doing better and Jax was falling into the role of Dad more. "So where's this stuff at?" I smiled and asked.

Donna opened the shed doors up as Opie and Jax finished talking on the other side of the lawn. I saw the pack and play and started to move objects. I got up on my tiptoes to get it down and started to pull, but lost my balance. I started to fall and closed my eyes for the impact, but instead of hard ground it was a soft chest. I looked up and Jax was behind me. "Playing the damsel in distress?" he asked as he smirked at me.''

"Haha, very funny Jackson..." I said as I stepped away from him and I noticed he was shirtless. "Do you always find an excuse to get shirtless, or just when women are around?" I asked smirking at him. Opie and Donna laughed at my joke. As Jax walked past me and started to pull the baby stuff from the shed with Opie's help, including the trouble-making pack and play.

After we got everything from the shed Jax started to dig in his pocket. "How much do I owe ya?" he asked looking at Opie. Opie just shook his head and said something about them being brothers and that it was free. I knew Jax wouldn't let it go. As soon as Opie walked away to start helping us put things in the truck Jax dug two hundred dollars from his pocket and handed it to Donna. She tried to deny it. "I'm the one who's getting a deal" Jax told her before walking to help Opie put the stuff in the truck.

I laughed and went over to Donna and gave her another hug. "Thanks for not saying anything about the other day" she whispered in my ear while we were hugging. I just shook my head and smiled at her. She smiled back and I ran to the front as Opie came back into the backyard.

I hopped into the truck with Jax and we left Opie's house. "So, I'm your old lady?" I asked him laughing. He just laughed and nodded at me. "About time. I only had to wait like ten years." I joked.

"So where you getting my crow then?" he asked. That shut me up. What was I doing? I know I'm exited, but there's so much I need to tell not only him, but everyone before we can move forward. "Earth to Serena?" he was looking at me and I noticed we were parked in front of his house.

"I need to go handle some club stuff, but Ma wants your help with the fundraiser." He got out of the truck and tugged his kutte on. I smiled and nodded. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said "I'm fine. I'm gonna stop by the hospital to see Abel and to talk to Tara for a bit. Then I'll go help your mom with the fundraiser stuff." I smiled at him. I leaned in and kissed him quickly. "I'll see you later." I said as I walked to the driver's side of my truck and got in.

I got to the hospital and I wanted to tell Tara everything. I immediately asked for her at the nurse's station. They told me she was in the NICU and I ran there. "Tara..." I said and stopped as she looked behind me, looking horrified. I turned around and saw a man with a badge on. Great, what did the guys get into that could have involved Tara?

I nacked up closer to Tara putting myself between her and the guy. When she saw what I was doing she relaxed a little. "You need to stay away from me." Tara said glaring at him. Why is she talking to a cop like this. That's when I realized this isn't ANY cop. This is her ex. Her stalker.

"I'm just here on business Tar-a." he said. I hated the way he said her name. It's Tara not Tar-a. I stared him down. "I see you have another guard" he said smirking at me. He gave me the creeps. He looked me up and down as if deciding how much of a threat I was.

"Why don't you just get out of Charming while you can" I said stepping closer to him so he couldn't see past me to Tara. I wasn't going to let him hurt anyone. He just laughed at me. I wouldn't let him see how much he affected me. He had to be shown that nobody was afraid of him. "It's dangerous for outsiders here..."

"Don't worry. As soon as I get what I came for, I'll go" he said giving me a satisfied grin. I didn't know if he meant Tara or the club, but he wouldn't be getting either. As soon as he left I turned around and Tara hugged me. So much for my news.

"I have to go help Gemma with the fundraiser." I said looking at her. "You're coming right? I mean you can't miss THE taste of Charming." She laughed then and wiped at her eyes. She pulled away from me and nodded. "I'll see you later." I walked out and checked the hallways to make sure that creep left.

"Where have you been?" Gemma asked me as I ran over to the SAM CROW booth to help her. I hugged her and smiled. "Ok, why do you look like the cat that ate my parrot?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Were you hoping for me to be a more official daughter?" I asked and I watched as her face went from confused to excited. "He said I was his old lady, but I was hoping to talk to you tonight." I was nervous but I needed to tell someone what happened when I left and I knew Gemma would help me tell everyone else.

"Of course sweetie." she smiled and hugged me. "Let's get through this first. Today is going to be tough. Kyle Hobart is going to be here." She let go of me and started to fix the table. Kyle Hobart… the reason Opie did hard time.

"Why?" I asked. She explained that Kyle's ex wife had begged her for their son. Gemma could never refuse a family request and she had asked Clay. He said he would put it to a vote. I can't believe it had gone through.

I looked over and couldn't believe my eyes. Tara's creepy ass ex was standing at the Charming Police Department's booth. I glared at him. I guess this fundraiser would be full of assholes tonight. "Who's that you're glaring at?" Gemma asked.

"New ATF agent in town." I said still looking at him. He looked up and saw me. Shit, this is a bad time for me to be in the SAM CROW booth. He threw me a sickening smile and wave with the grill tongs. "In from Chicago…." I looked at Gemma and she just nodded.

I saw Kyle walk in with some young skank on his arm. Looks like he hasn't changed much. Still screwing anything with two sets of lips. Opie and Jax walked in after him. Opie looked a little upset. I ran over and hugged Opie.

"Cheer up big guy. He doesn't have us." I said and let go of him as he gave me a small smile and I hopped in Jax's arms. "I may have told your mom about us." I told him smirking. Gemma had been rooting for us to be a couple since we were kids. Despite the 4 year age difference.

"Great." he laughed "Less bad news for me to break." I rolled my eyes and he still held me in his arms but lifted my feet off the ground and walked over to a picnic table.

"Would it kill you to not always make a joke?" I asked and sat on the picnic tabletop. Jax sat in front of me on the bench. He was watching Opie who happened to be watching Kyle play with his kids. "You on guard duty?" I asked. He just nodded. I sat in silence with him for a little with my hands in my lap watching the families play.

I felt Jax grab my hand and I looked at him. He was still watching, but I wasn't sure if it was still Opie or the happy families. I know he was still worried about Abel. I rubbed my thumb over his knuckles and went back to watching when I saw Kyle pull his shirt down, but not before I saw the tattoo. "I'll be back." Jax said as he got up and walked over to Opie.

I knew they couldn't leave this alone. When someone left the club they had to get the tattoos removed. Kyle didn't. I watched as Jax and Opie led Kyle over to the indoor gym. I went back to help Gemma. After awhile Jax came over and told us they were all going to the clubhouse. He kissed me and Gemma goodbye and left.

"You ready to talk?" she asked me. I nodded and asked if we could go somewhere more private. I didn't need anyone else hearing this. We sat down at a picnic table under a big tree away from everyone. "What's the matter baby?" she asked.

"I dated this guy." I started "He wasn't the nicest and after 3 years he started to hit me. I knew I couldn't stay with him, so I left, but he always followed me. Eventually it got worse and worse." I looked at her and she was crying. I knew she always felt like she needed to protect me.

She reached over and grabbed my hand. I continued "So I took some self defense classes and trained hard. I wanted the torture to end. He was also the one who raped me. The night he did it I told him I would stay with him. That I wouldn't run anymore." I started crying but quickly stopped. "I killed him when he fell asleep Gemma..."

She looked at me shocked but squeezed my hand. "I called the cops and it was ruled as self defense." I said and I was shaking. She scooted closer to me and hugged me.

"It's ok baby." she rocked me. "You did what you had to, to stay alive. It will all be alright now." I felt that she was telling the truth for the first time in years I had felt safe again. It was good to be back with the people I knew who loved me and would never hurt me. "Have you told Jax yet?" she asked and I shook my head pulling away. She looked me in the eyes "Don't worry sweetie he won't see you any different."

"Can you help me tell Jax, and the guys?" I asked and she nodded. "I want them all in my life so I want to be honest." She smiled.

"Make sure you get that same honesty back if you want this relationship to work out." She smiled and wiped the tears from my face with her thumb. "Let's go have some ice cream and watch one of those funny old movies you like so much." She said pulling me up with her. It's definitely good to be back.


	7. Chapter 7: Truth and Guns

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed my story! I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

 **Review responses:**

 **SophieLove21093** : Thank you for the compliment! I am glad that you like the story so far!

 **DutchessTiki** : So far Jax hasn't murdered anyone (according to the series plot) and she hasn't been around for a few years and doesn't know everything that the club gets up to so she doesn't know they have all committed homicide. I am glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope you continue to have an interest in it.

I was going to tell the club about what I had gone through while I was gone today. I hoped they wouldn't see me any differently. I didn't really think that they would, but I couldn't help but feel a little self conscious. I know that Gemma was going to be there if I needed her to step in.

I got up and ready to face the day. I made a cup of coffee and walked out the door to my truck. My cell phone rang and I answered it after seeing that it was Tara. "Morning."

"More like good night." She replied. "I'm just now getting off work. I just wanted to say thank you for what you did yesterday." I bit my lip. I wanted to ask her more questions. I wondered if she came back to Charming hoping that Jax would protect her from her psychopathic ex and it made me angry. If anyone would look at me differently I knew it would probably be her.

"It's no problem, look I gotta go. I am really busy today." I said and I hung up the phone before she even answered. I drove to Teller Morrow in time to see some girl get out of the truck with Juice. Clay looked pissed and grabbed Juice by the back of his neck. "What the hell?"

I saw Juice take her away again and Gemma close the office door after Half-Sack walked in. I decided to ret to save Half-Sack and walked in on Gemma saying "He nailed that tart didn't he?" Half-sack denied it and tried to reassure her. Gemma sat down and told him to get out. Then she started to cry...

I touched Gemma's shoulder letting her know I was there and she grabbed my hand and squeezed it. What happened on a run was supposed to stay on a run. I never like that "rule" and I know most guys in the MC didn't follow it. They slept with their wives only. "Let's go talk to the guys..." she said and got up leading me to the clubhouse.

The guys were in the chapel having a church meeting when we came in. We weren't really supposed to go in there, but this was important and something they all needed to know. Gemma knocked on the door before opening it. All the guys turned to look at us. "This better be important, you know you're not supposed to interrupt a church meeting." Clay said and Gemma gave him a death glare which made him shut up. He was already on thin ice with her.

"I have something to tell everyone..." I trailed off and I saw Jax look at me with concern. My heart skipped a beat and my palms became sweaty. "It's about the time I was gone. I figured I should let you all know. Please don't say anything until I'm done okay?" They all nodded at me, agreeing and waited for me to continue.

"When I left I went to college to become a lawyer. I wanted to be helpful around here and everyone was always getting into trouble. I was going to come right back after I finished. I was in my fourth year and I met a guy. Things were great at first but after a year he started to get really mean. At first it was verbal, but by the third year we were together he was physically abusing me." A tear rolled down my cheek and I could see that some of the guys looked sad too, but most of them looked angry. Not at me, but at my ex like they wanted to kill him or at least harm him.

"It got worse until eventually I decided I had enough. I took a few defense classes. One night though I had come back to the apartment we shared. He wanted to sleep with me and was drunk and I didn't want anything to do with him. That only made him more angry and..." I trailed off more tears spilling down my face silently.

Gemma wrapped her arm around me. "He raped her." She finished for me. She looked at me and then back at the guys. I looked up and Jax looked more angry than I had ever seen him. Most of the guys did.

"Where is this son of a bitch?" Tog said starting to get up from his chair. Gemma pushed him back down in his seat. I dried my tears and knew I needed to suck it up and tell the rest of my story.

"After he was done with me he threatened me and said if I left he would kill me. I told him that I wasn't going to leave again and he ended up falling asleep. I killed him..." I trailed off again letting out a breath when I saw that their expressions changed from angry to confusion, surprise, and finally happy. "I called the cops and it was ruled as self-defense. That's when I came back here... home." I said finishing my story.

Jax got up and came over to me and grabbed me in his arms and held me tight. It felt like he was trying to shield me. Letting me know it was alright. Just like he did when we were little, but this time when he pulled away he kissed me, hard.

Half-sack opened the door and cleared his throat when he saw us. "Uh, Clay, you better get out here." He said and walked back out. We all looked at each other and walked from the chapel. There were a bunch of agents when we walked out of the clubhouse.

A woman introduced herself as June Stahl and asked for the owner of Teller-Morrow and said that he was being taken in after Clay stepped up. When he asked why she said something about there being a murder and someone named Meineke.

Everyone walked away except for Jax, Opie, and Piney. They started talking about this Meineke person. Eventually Jax told Opie to take Piney to the cabin. "So you call the shots now?" Piney said clearly angry with Jax. Jax told him that the VP patch meant the shit fell on his shoulders and Piney said "yeah, the backs of children."

Piney walked away and Opie and Jax talked about Piney and some guy some more before Opie walked away. Jax grabbed my hand and Bobby walked over to us. "You call Tramell?" Jax asked Bobby.

"Tramell called us" he said. "Wanted to talk to Clay.." Bobby started talking about guns and how they wouldn't be able to deliver them with the feds sitting outside our gates. I wondered how much of this I should actually be overhearing. With everything going on right now I think it was too far from Jax's mind and he just enjoyed having me with him.

I didn't mind especially after we just had that intense meeting. I picked a great day for it. This day was becoming more and more dramatic. Jax looked at me and kissed me. "I have to go and meet up with Tramell. " I nodded and kissed him back.

"Be safe." I said as he got on his motorcycle and rode off. I watched him for a second and kept an eye on the feds that were still outside the gates. They were also watching Jax.

I hung around the clubhouse until Jax came back. I was sitting on the couch while him and Juice were looking up the Meineke guy again. Piney walked in and Jax asked why he wasn't

at the cabin. Piney told him that Meineke had reached out to him. "Great. Set up a meet with him." Jax told him.

"Then what?" Piney asked. I didn't like where this was going. Jax got an angry look on his face and asked Piney what he thought would happen. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Piney said angrily getting in Jax's face. Opie pulled him away and they all broke apart.

Piney and Opie left on their motorcycles leaving Jax, Bobby, Chiba, and Juice to go outside. I sat on the couch for awhile longer. I looked out the window and saw Jax climbing up on the roof. I followed him and saw him reading something and smoking. I walked behind him and read what he was reading.

He got up and kissed me. As he held me he looked out onto the lot. I saw a look of realization cross his face. Jax quickly went down and I followed again. "Help me wrap these guns up" he said as we passed Juice and Half-Sack. As we were wrapping Bobby came in and told Jax the nines didn't want the guns.

Bobby asked how we were gonna hide them and Jax lifted the garage door to show a septic truck. We finished wrapping the guns and I handed the guns to the guys as they put them in the tank of the truck. I don't want to be there when they get the guns out.

Shortly after the truck left a bunch of feds pulled in with their sirens on. We were all just standing around and they told us to put out hands up and they began throwing us on the ground. When they threw me on the ground all the guys got pissed. I saw Tara's car pull up in front of the gate and my mind raced. Why was she here?

The woman named Stahl passed us and Juice told her she smelled nice. That made all the guys and myself laugh. Tara drove off after that. We laid on the ground for awhile longer while the feds searched the clubhouse.

When they finished and didn't find anything they left. We came into the clubhouse and the place was a mess. Jax's room looked the worst. "We have to go out for awhile babe. We'll be back later." Jax said hugging me and giving me a quick kiss before leaving. I began to clean up the clubhouse starting with the main room.

Just then I got a call from the jail and when I picked up it was Gemma on the other line. "Hey hon. Just wanted to let you know I won't be back tonight." She said.

"You staying in there with Clay? They should be letting him out soon." I said hoping that they would both come back soon and be safe. I didn't like everyone being out and in danger.

"Clay will be back, but I won't." She said. "I smacked that little tart from Nevada in the face with a skateboard. They're charging me with assault right now. They're just holding me for tonight. Before you ask, no I don't want bailed out. Just wanted to call and let you know. I love you. Tell Jax that I love him too."

We hung up after I told her I loved her back and that I would give Jax her message and I got back to cleaning. I wanted this place to be clean for the boys when they got back.

I decided to go home after awhile. I knew the guys would all be tired when they came back anyway. I decided to get some rest and go to the hospital tomorrow to see Abel.

In the morning I got ready and headed to the hospital. When I got there I saw Jax's motorcycle. I quickly went in and as I was walking in I saw Jax and Tara walking out. "I'm gonna give Tara a ride home."

"Alright. I'm gonna go visit Abel." I said. I didn't want to let Jax see how mad I was so when Tara passed me I scowled at her. She pulled me aside quickly.

"I'm sorry Serena. It's not like that. I think Kohn is following me. He was in Abel's room the other day. I'm just having Jax give me a ride to scare him off that's it." She tried to explain it but the more she talked the angrier I got.

"Yeah. Just using him for protection. I got it." I yanked away from her. "Don't put Jax into things that doesn't concern him. He's dealing with enough shit right now. Enjoy your ride." I said as I walked away from her and into the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8: Serious

**DutchessTiki: I'm glad you are still liking it. Hopefully I can keep bringing the content out quickly and keep it interesting.**

 **MELYLOOP: I think you will like the story, I don't want to reveal much just trust me and don't worry. Thank you for reading my story and leaving a review!**

After I spent some time with Abel I headed back to TM. I figured I should help out a little more since there was a lot going on and I was still angry and knew that I could take my anger out there, somehow.

When I got there I saw half-sack in the ring. The girl who showed up with Juice the other day was watching him and smiling. He must be the reason she decided to come back. Gemma busted her face up pretty good.

I didn't watch the fight much longer. I walked inside the office and saw Gemma sitting there writing out some paperwork. I nodded at her and started to clean up some more of the files. "What's going on?" She asked in her worried mother voice.

I just shook my head. I didn't feel like talking about Jax and Tara hanging out right now. I was just about finished when I saw Jax pull in. I put the few remaining files I had to put away in a basket on top of the filing cabinet and walked out.

Clay had walked up to Jax and started talking. By the time I got within earshot I heard Clay ask "Do you think the old squeeze can hook a brother up?" I knew he was talking about Tara and it made me even angrier that Jax was going to be spending even more time with her.

I knew it was probably silly but I couldn't help it. They had history and it was being slapped in my face. I walked past them and to my truck. I wasn't going to sit around like some heart broken teenager.

I decided to go to Jax's house and set some more stuff up in Abel's room. Jax had given me a key in case I needed to get in. I walked into the house and made my way to Abel's room. The closer I got the more it smelled like urine. At first I thought it was coming from the bathroom until I saw Abel's nursery. It was trashed.

Who would do such a demented thing? I heard someone walking in the house and instantly I thought whoever this sicko was stayed here. I pulled out my gun and hid behind Abel's door. The door pushed open a little more and Gemma walked in. "You gonna shoot me?" She said when she saw me.

I shook my head and turned back to the nursery. "What the hell happened here?" She said clearly in shock. That's when I noticed the pictures taped up on the wall. Gemma and I walked over to it.

They were all pictures of Jax. His face had been scratched out of every single one. There were other people in some of the photos and their faces were left alone. There was a few with Jax and I too. In those pictures Jax was still crossed out but my face had a heart around it.

My heart pounded harder as I ran through who it could be. That is, until I saw something that made my heart stop. It was the picture of Jax and the blonde from when he did the run to Nevada. The same picture Tara's ex had mailed to her. I knew then who had done this, and I was pissed.

Gemma looked just as pissed as me and walked out to grab some cleaning stuff. I called Jax and let him know what was going on. He showed up a little while later with Gemma beside him. "Who would do this?" Gemma asked Jax.

"ATF" she looked at him and asked him why. "Tara." Jax was looking at the pictures on the wall and took one of the ones with me and him in it down. He was looking more and more pissed by the second.

"That stupid bitch..." Gemma said, clearly pissed. I had to agree Tara dragged this mess to us all. SHe couldn't handle her own demons and wanted them to be solved for her. That's the exact reason she left in the first place though, was because she didn't like how SAMCRO solved people's problems.

"How is this her fault?!" Jax screamed at his mom. At that point I felt anger at Jax for yelling at Gemma and taking Tara's side. I also felt sad because he still cared enough to defend Tara against his mom. "This guy is dead." Jax walked out and I just stared at Gemma.

She wrapped me in her arms and I cried. I couldn't believe that it was happening again. Jax doing whatever he needed for Tara. "It's ok baby. You know he cares about you." Gemma soothed me.

I nodded against her and pulled back wiping away my tears. This room needed cleaned. Jax clearly wasn't going to do it. This wasn't for him it was for Abel. That baby deserved something good in his life.

After Gemma and I had pretty much everything cleaned up Clay walked in. "She's getting under his skin." Gemma said still pissed. "I can feel it. It's bad for us."

"I'm keeping an eye on him." Clay said and crossed his arms. "Not gonna let anything turn Jax away from SAMCRO, especially pussy." He said and walked over to me wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Besides he has a new girl to think about." Clay said smiling at me.

Tig came in and looked around before telling us that Lowell disappeared. I had grown up with Lowell to so I was instantly interested. Tig said that Lowell had left his kid in his apartment. "Shit." Clay said. Clay explained that he had told Lowell some pretty serious stuff about his dad before walking out and I followed him.

"I want to help you." I told Clay as wel walked out of Jax's house. I hopped on the back of Clay's bike after he got on and rode off to TM. We moved ourselves over to the van and drove off. Clay knew where Lowell was going to be. We pulled up to some shitty motel.

We walked straight to the room that Lowell was in and Clay knocked. Lowell told Clay that nothing made sense. Clay tried reasoning with him, but Lowell wouldn't listen, so Clay kicked in the door. He walked in and I followed.

Clay pushed Lowell to the floor and I shut the door behind us. Lowell shoved himself into a corner and cried. Clay started to explain more to Lowell about his dad. He yelled at him for doing the same things as his father. Clay admitted he killed him and called him and his father a rat. Lowell told him he wasn't a rat.

Clay started talking about his kid next and how Lowell didn't care what happened to him. Lowell had a moment of realization and looked more depressed, realizing he was like his father at the moment.

Clay grabbed a pillow and I moved closer. I didn't like where this was going. Clay put the pillow against Lowell's head and then his gun against the pillow. Lowell kept shouting for him to do it.

I set my hand on Clay's shoulder and shook my head. Clay looked really upset. He pulled the gun and pillow away and we both helped Lowell up and walked him to the van. We put him in the back and drove off.

We pulled up to where half-sack was boxing that night. I stayed in the van to watch Lowell while Clay went in to watch the fight. Lowell was shaking and sweating. I put a blanket from the van over him and sat in the back with him.

A little while later all the guys came out and Clay and Tig got in the van. Tig saw Lowell and I in the back and looked at Clay. "Good mechanic, and her heart is too big." I sat on the floor between Clay and Tig and Tig patted my shoulder. We drove off and I asked Clay if he could take me to Jax's house.

When I walked in I heard Jax and Gemma in Abel's room. "Where you going with that Jax?" She asked. My heart raced again and I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Nowhere." Jax said. I felt relieved again, but still felt sick. "I'm with Serena now. I'm not going to do that to her ma." He said. I started crying in relief.

"I don't believe that. I saw the two of you together. See how you act around her... How you defend her..." She said trailing off. There was silence for awhile before she continued. "She's still got ties in you..."

Jax had started to argue with Gemma again. When I heard Jax walking towards the door I walked closer. Jax saw me and I walked closer wrapping my arms around him. "Your mom is just worried. You shouldn't yell at her like that." I said and looked up at him.

He just nodded. He kissed me and held me close and tight. "Kohn is gone. I have something to ask you though. I want you to know I am serious about us. Move in with me." He said as he put my hair behind my ear.

"Yes. I will. You have to promise to be honest with me from now on though." I said as I kissed him again and we walked hand in hand.

"Alright. I'm heading over to Tara's to finish this shit up. You coming?" I nodded and grabbed my leather jacket and we walked to his bike. I got on behind him and we rode to Tara's. Jax waited for her on her step and I waited on Jax's bike.

Tara pulled up and sat on the step with Jax. I could still hear them talking. She asked if he was ok. He told her he was fine and that Kohn was gone. She thanked him and hugged him. Jax started to ask why she came back.

He asked if she came back just so he would do what the cops couldn't. She denied it and said that it didn't sound like him. She said it sounded like Gemma or me. Jax got pissed then and stood up. "Well you're safe now." Jax walked over to me.

Tara had pissed me off again so I grabbed Jax by his kittens and kissed him hard so she could see who he belonged to. He smirked at me and we got on his motorcycle and went home. To OUR home.


	9. Chapter 9: Body Electric

**vvvvvvvvv IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! vvvvvvvvv**

 **Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I got some unfortunate news from the doctor's when I went this week and just haven't felt up to writing. I'm back now though! In this chapter Serena will be singing (Yes, singing) songs from Lana Del Rey. The songs are "Ultraviolence", "Ride", and "Body Electric" in that order. All the lyrics are Lana's and I take no claim in them. Also this chapter will be written in different points of view. Also there will be some mature material in here. Let me know if you like it this way or maybe if I leave these parts to the imagination? I'll put a warning before it for now.**

 **On to the reviews!**

 **DutchessTiki:** Thank you so much for reading my story and always leaving a review. You have no idea how much it means to me :)

 **beth626:** I am glad that you are enjoying t so far! I hope you continue to read and like the story. Thank you for leaving a review!

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed my story!**

* * *

 **Serena's POV**

Things have been going really good between Jax and I. The only thing still bothering me was that he was known for being a playboy, yet he hasn't even LOOKED at me in that way. I decided to call Gemma and ask her for advice. It seemed a little weird to be asking her this kind of question, but she knew Jax well and was in a happy marriage.

I called her and she picked up on the third ring. I knew she would be home alone because Jax had left to go to the clubhouse, which meant Clay would have left by now too. Besides that, it was a Friday night so Gemma wouldn't be working today since she had to make sure the party tonight would go over smoothly. "Hey honey. What's got you calling so early?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm worried Gemma. Jax doesn't seem interested in me anymore.." I trailed off. I already felt stupid asking her about this. "He comes home and eats then just goes to bed..." I heard her snort on the other side of the phone after a minute.

"Trust me honey. He still cares. He's probably just holding back." She was quiet for a minute and I heard the beeping of a cash register scanning an item. "Tell you what you need to do. Just wear something that will grab his eye tonight. If that doesn't work then you just show him what he's missing out on."

"Alright Gemma. I'll see you tonight." I hung up after we said our goodbyes. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 3PM. I took a look at myself in the mirror. I had a lot of work to do. I scanned my closet for an outfit that would make any guy drool. I finally settled on picking high-waisted black denim shorts, a white cropped halter top, and my red converse.

I got in the shower and made sure to use all my good smelling products. I needed to smell as good as I was going to look after all. I laughed and started humming in the shower. If my outfit didn't work the show I was going to put on would. I got out and it was already 4:30. I had spent an hour in the shower.

I started to put on my makeup. I didn't want to be too heavy with it because I knew that could be a turn off. After I had that done I put on my clothes. I let my hair air dry and then curled it. I brushed it out with my fingers so the curls were a bit more loose. I looked at the clock again. It was already almost 6. The parties usually started around 7 or 8.

I had just enough time to paint my nails and let them dry. I painted them a bright red knowing it would catch more attention. Red was also Jax's favorite color. After my nails dried I looked at the clock one last time, It was 6:30. I hurried and slipped on my socks and converse before I grabbed my keys. As I walked out the front door I heard the roar of a motorcycle engine.

I looked and saw Tig pulling up. When he stopped he looked me up and down. "You trying to stop someone's heart doll?" he laughed at his own joke as he continued to eye me. I knew Tig would help me get Jax's attention, but I figured I should ask first.

"Tiggy..." I batted my eyelashes at him. "Could you maybe help me catch Jax's attention tonight?" I smiled sweetly at him. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist. I was always close to all the guys and knew they would do anything for me, especially Tig.

"Ok doll." he sighed. "You're gonna get me in troule or killed one of these days." I smiled and hugged him. That's when I got my second idea. "Jax sent me here to see if you were coming tonight and to follow you there."

"How about you just give me a ride?" He handed me his spare helmet. I put it on and got on behind him. "Thanks Tig." I said and leaned forward holding onto him as we drove towards the clubhouse.

 **Jax's POV (5PM)**

The party was gonna start in an hour. Part of me hoped Serena would show and the other part dreaded if she did. I had been trying to resist her to show her I was more serious. This wasn't just about how she looked. She wasn't a fling. Plus I feel like if her dad were alive he'd kill me.

Serena's dad always had me watch out for her. I felt guilty having her be my old lady now. Before I could think about it anymore my mom waled in. "Hey Ma." I gave her a hug and she handed me an envelope.

I looked down at it. "It's from Serena's dad. I never gave it to you because she had left town. Before that you never seemed interested in her. You should probably give it a read before the party." She walked off before I could reply. Great, more guilt to add on. This letter was probably telling me to stay away from Serena. I couldn't have been more wrong as I started to read though.

"Dear Jax, if your mom gave you this, it means you and my little bear are together. I want to let you know that you're the best man for her. You were a good kid and I know you'll be a better man. Don't over-complicate things, I know my daughter will do enough of that for you both."

I couldn't help but smile as I read that last part. He knew his daughter well. I hoped I became what he thought. I looked up to Serena's dad since he had been friends with my father as well. I continued to read.

"Protect my little bear. I'm sure she took your heart like she took mine. I know you will protect her. I know I can trust you. One last thing, don't feel guilty. You're both grown adults (I hope) and I know your mom will want grand babies just like I would have. Give my daughter a good life Jax."

I folded the letter back up just as some of the guys were coming in from their dorms. Some nodded at me and walked outside and others stood around the bar waiting for the party to start. "Hey Jackie boy!" I heard Chibs yell from outside. "The princess has just arrived… on the back of Tig's bike."

I got up and worked my way through the now larger crowd since the party was in gear. I finally came out in time to see Serena hand Tig his spare helmet back. Her outfit was enough to make my mouth water and go dry all at once.

She walked past everyone and I noticed all my brothers staring at her. I leveled them all with a glare and followed her in. When I walked in I noticed she was swaying to the music. The song playing was one of her favorites. "I had me a girl" by The Civil Wars.

I went and sat at the bar with Opie. "She's driving me nuts man." I told him and took a sip of the beer I had gotten. He laughed and shook his head.

"I think that's the whole point brother." I looked at him with a confused look and he pointed back towards the dance floor. She was now dancing with Tig. I knew I shouldn't be jealous. Tig would never act on it. I decided to let it go and went around the room talking to my brothers.

Not much time had passed. I kept my eye on Serena at all times. I made sure to stay away from crow eaters too. I didn't need her wrath right now. After everyone ate when the food came out I went and sat at one of the tables by the stage. I noticed there was nobody dancing which was strange.

That's when I saw Serena go up. If she thought dancing for everyone on stage was gonna fly she was wrong. Dancing with my brothers? Fine. Dancing FOR them, Hell no. I was about to get up when I noticed she was actually walking to the microphone instead. Was she gonna sing?

She had started her "set" by saying all these songs met something to her and that she related to them. She was looking directly at me. Was she trying to tell me something? The first song she sang she introduced as ultraviolence. I listened to the lyrics she sang and felt angry and upset.

 _"He hit me and it felt like a kiss_

 _I can hear violins, violins_

 _Give me all of that Ultraviolence_

 _…._

 _He hurt me but it felt like true love_

 _Jim taught me that_

 _Loving him was never enough_

 _This is ultraviolence_

 _Ultraviolence_

 _Ultraviolence_

 _Ultraviolence_

 _I can hear sirens, sirens_

 _He hit me and it felt like a kiss_

 _I can hear violins, violins_

 _Give me all of that Ultraviolence"_

The song ended shortly after that. She looked upset and angry. I wanted to just hole her but she said she had two more songs to sing. The next song she sang felt like she was singing to me , about what was going through my head.

 _"Dying young and I'm playing hard_  
 _That's the way my father made his life an art_  
 _Drink all day and we talk 'til dark_  
 _That's the way the road doves do it, ride 'til dark_

 _Don't leave me now_  
 _Don't say good bye_  
 _Don't turn around_  
 _Leave me high and dry_

 _I hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast_  
 _I am alone in the night_  
 _Been tryin' hard not to get in trouble, but I_  
 _I've got a war in my mind_  
 _I just ride_  
 _Just ride, I just ride, I just ride"_

I never realized how amazing she could sing. I wondered if she ever wanted to do it professionally or if it was just her hobby. The last song she sang she dedicated to the club.

" _Elvis is my daddy, Marilyn's my mother_  
 _Jesus is my bestest friend_  
 _We don't need nobody, 'cause we got each other_  
 _Or at least I pretend_

 _We get down every Friday night_  
 _Dancin' and grindin' in the pale moonlight_  
 _Grand Ole Opry, feelin' alright_  
 _Mary prays the rosary for my broken mind_

 _I sing the body electric_  
 _I sing the body electric, baby_  
 _I sing the body electric_  
 _I sing the body electric_  
 _Sing the body electric_  
 _Sing the body electric_  
 _I'm on fire_  
 _I sing the body electric"_

She was dancing on stage while she sang now and it was driving me nuts. I wanted to pull her off, but I needed to let her finish this. The song ended not long after and she smiled at everyone. All my brothers and even the crow eaters were cheering and some were whistling.

I got up on stage and picked Serena up and carried her back to my dorm. She looked up at me in shock and I heard wolf whistles behind us. I quickly set her down by my door and unlocked it. I pulled her in before shutting and locking the door again.

 **WARNING: MATURE SCENE AHEAD**

 **Serena's POV**

I had gotten his attention but now I was nervous. We were in his room and I stood there while he took off his shirt. I bit my lip and stared at his chest biting my lip. I walked over and touched his chest and leaned up to kiss him. It became easier then. The lust had taken over.

He picked me up by the backs of my thighs and pushed me against the wall so I was trapped between him and it. It was a major turn on for me. I started kissing him harder and pulled my shirt off. He started kissing down my neck and a small moan escaped my throat.

He carried me over to the bed and laid me down on it. He slowly took the remainder of my clothing off. He was teasing me now and I was getting impatient. He went down on my body after y clothing was off and his head went between my legs.

I had never been on the receiving end of this before and it was amazing. He kissed my thighs gently and nibbled them before moving to my core and working his magic. He inserted two fingers in me and I moaned out his name. He sped up and I fell into my climax, HARD. I screamed his name and he crawled back up smiling and kissed me.

"I'm just getting started darlin'." He said before he shed the rest of his clothes and came back. He slowly entered me and waited for me to adjust. He was bigger than my ex. I tilted my head back and he kissed and nibbled my neck.

He began thrusting slow at first and then faster. We were both moaning and I know everyone in the dorms heard us. Luckily the music was still going outside so the WHOLE club couldn't hear. He thrusted faster as we got closer. I lifted my hips to meet his.

I could feel my insides burning. I was close to finishing and I could tell he was too because he was going faster. I kissed him as I finished not wanting everyone to hear. Jax climaxed right after me and dropped beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and we looked at each other smiling. "So, you ready to get my crow?"

"Yeah." I smiled and touched his face gently. "I think I want it on my wrist, so everyone can see it." He picked up my hand and lifted it to his mouth kissing where his crow would go. "Can we do it now?" I asked and he nodded.

We both got up and dressed and headed to where Happy set up for tattoos in the back room. I sat in front of him and smiled. "I'm here to get Jax's crow Hap." He gave me a small smirk and asked where I wanted it. I held my wrist out and explained to him what I wanted.

After an hour Happy had finished. It was exactly what I had wanted and I gave Happy a big hug. "Thanks Hap. It's amazing." He nodded at me and I grabbed Jax's hand and went out to the main room. There was only one thing left to do now.

I got up on a table and Jax stood beside me on the floor smiling up at me. "LISTEN UP!" I shouted above the music and it stopped along with all the chatter. I lifted my arm up high showing the crow on my wrist that was in an infinity symbol. "I just wanted everyone to know I'm Jax's old lady now." I said smiling and received multiple glares from crow eaters.

"If anyone has a problem with that..." I looked at the few who were still glaring "I'll be happy to solve your problem." Everyone started to cheer then except the few crow eaters who were still upset. Jax pulled me down off the table and people started to come congratulate us.


	10. Chapter 10: Settling Scores

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Life decided to get in the way with health problems and holidays! I'm back now though! I have so many new ideas and can't wait to give you more exciting content!

On to the reviews!!

DutchessTiki: thank you for continuing to read!! I'm glad you are still enjoying it!

Legolas' Girl 31: thank you Dani!

Riddicks-gurl1988: thank you for reading and the amazing review! I felt Jax needed someone strong since he's usually the one who needs to be strong. You'll see what Kohn is up to in this chapter :P

Thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed my story!

Serena's POV

The sun was bright in my face and my body was a little sore. I opened my eyes and looked over at Jax who was still asleep after our rounds last night. Once wasn't enough for either of us and our bodies were happy to oblige. I got up and headed to the bathroom to clean up. I hopped in the shower. I wasn't about to have a "walk of shame" and decided mine would be a "walk of victory". I put on Jax's shirt and his reaper hoodie and my shorts and put my hair in a bun.

I walked out of the bathroom careful to not wake Jax up. I went to the kitchen to make everyone some coffee and breakfast as a celebration. Bobby was already in the kitchen making coffee and I decided to get his help setting up breakfast. "So, have fun last night?" He asked laughing and I smacked him in the shoulder and we continued to work. Half an hour later the food was done and set up and all the guys were awake.

"Eat up fellas. We made bacon, eggs, fruit salad, oatmeal, coffee and orange juice." I said as I sat down at the bar with my plate. Jax walked over and kissed my temple. "Morning babe. Eat up"

"Thanks darlin'" he went and got himself a plate and sat down with me. We ate in silence together. "I'm gonna go to the hospital and see Abel" I smiled at Jax and gave him a kiss. "I wanted to let you know I sold my place. It'll give us extra money for Abel since I'm moving in anyway. I just need to get my stuff out of storage now."

"You didn't have to do that darlin'" he said and kissed me back. He grabbed both our dirty plates and took them to the sink. I followed him in while putting my shoes on.

"I know but I wanted to. Besides there's no point in having two houses. " We said our goodbyes and I got a ride with Gemma to the hospital.

When we got to the hospital I went immediately to the NICU to see Abel. I was going to treat him like he was my own. Holding him always made me feel better and I needed it since Gemma had acted weird the whole way here. I saw Tara and she was smiling. I was still pissed with her but wanted to know what was going on.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked as I approached her. She smiled at me and I knew it must be really good news. "Ok spill. You're creeping me out. "

"Abel can get out of incubation!" She smiled and i couldn't help but hug her. Jax was going to be so happy he would get to finally hold Abel.

"That's great! I'm going to go tell Gemma!" I said and ran back down the hall. I stopped when I saw Luanne and Gemma arguing. I listened in and heard them talking about how the club needed money. I couldn't believe Luanne when she said she would only give the club money if they paid her back with interest.

"Never mind Luanne" I said as I walked up to them. "They don't need your money they can have mine." I watched as Luanne got up and walked away and I sat with Gemma.

"I don't know what's going on Gem, but I have money from selling my house. How much do you need?" She looked at me and told me that they needed 70,000. "I can probably get you that out today. I have just about that much from the house." Gemma hugged me.

"What would we ever do without you babygirl?" When she was done hugging me I told her the good news and she called Jax. She looked at me and handed me the phone. "You should be the one to tell him baby."

Serena: "Hey Jax."

Jax: "Hey babe. What's going on is everything ok?"

Serena: "More than ok. We can finally hold Abel now. I'm waiting so you can be the first one to hold him. "

Jax: "I'll be there in a second just finishing some business up. Keep our little man company. I love you. "

Serena: "I love you too Jax"

I got off the phone and was blushing. Gemma gave me a look and laughed as she held her hand out for her phone back. "Let's go keep my son company" I said and practically ran to where Abel was.

Jax came awhile later and immediately picked Abel up when Tara came out with him. I smiled at my two men and walked over. Jax handed Abel to me and I rocked him. Jax held us both. Tara looked upset and left but I could care less right now.

"Mom and I made up and she told me you're helping us out" he said as he kissed my neck. I nodded and hummed never taking my eyes off Abel. "Thank you for being with me." I looked at him and kissed him.

"I just want us to be a happy family. That includes the club." I smiled at him and he smiled back and we both hugged each other and Abel. Abel cooed and we both laughed.

-Later that night- 

I decided to go visit Tara. She was still my friend even after all that happened. As much as I wanted to hate her she saved Abel's life and he was my son. I couldn't hate her. I knocked and she answered immediately.

"Hey." We said at the same time and laughed. She opened the door and let me in.

"I just got off work." She said. "So I'm a little tired. What's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure we are ok. I still love you like a sister." I said as I walked next to her. She hugged me.

"We're fine. Sorry I've been a raging bitch. I guess I was just upset with myself. I could've had a family now like you."

I smiled at her. "You still can and you do. I'm your family. Besides I think the club likes you too. Maybe Jax wouldn't mind you being Abel's godmother. I mean you DID save his life."

Tara was about to respond when there was a knock on her door. We looked at each other and I pulled my gun from the back of my jeans and went behind the door as Tara was answering it. It was Jax. He saw me and laughed before telling us that he needed medical supplies cause a friend of the club got hurt. Tara gave him everything she had and he left.

I decided I'd stay the night with Tara since Jax probably wouldn't be coming home tonight. We were going to just relax like when we were teenagers with a movie and some pizza. "Can I borrow some PJ's? " I asked and took off Jax's hoodie.

CAUTION MATURE CONTENT AHEAD **MAY TRIGGER SOME READERS**

"Yeah in my dresser top left drawer. I'm gonna order some pizza." Tara headed toward the kitchen and I started to walk to her bedroom and pulled off my top on the way there. Before I got to her room though, someone grabbed me and put their hand over my mouth.

I screamed through their hand and Tara ran to us and I bit whoever was holding their hand over my mouth. "Run! Get Jax!" I screamed at her and fought against the man holding me. I knew I'd have a better chance than Tara.

"Wait! Tar-a!!!" I heard the man scream. I knew it was her stalker ex. I thought Jax had handled him. He must've come back... somehow. "Look what you did." He said as he dragged me to the bedroom and hit my head against the wall. He then threw me on the bed and locked the bedroom door.

My head was pounding and my ears were ringing. Before I lost consciousness I saw him standing over me and I prayed Jax hadn't gone too far and that Tara could get to him quick. "You're better than her anyway..."

I woke up and tried to move but my hands and legs were tied down. My mouth felt like cotton and I realized there was a shirt in my mouth. I started to panic and tears rolled down my cheeks when I saw I had no clothes on anymore. Just my bra and underwear. There was an older song playing on an iPod and the psycho was dancing around shirtless.

"This used to be mine and Tar-a's song, but I think you'll like it too." He said as he got closer to me and the bed. I started to scream through the makeshift gag and cry more. "No tears. You want this to be good don't you? You can give me what Tar-a took from me and what that no good biker has. You see Tar-a was pregnant with my baby, but she killed it. I've been watching you. You wouldn't do that. I saw how you hold that Neanderthal's child like it was yours.

I couldn't decide if I was more angry or scared now. How dare he talk about Jax and my family like that. I started to look around and saw that his gun was on the nightstand. I tried talking to him and he noticed and removed the gag. "I'll give you what you want but you have to promise you'll protect me from that biker." I hated lying like this, but I knew it would be the only way to get him to let his guard down.

"I knew it. I knew you wouldn't be happy with him. " he said as he started to undo the ropes at my feet. As soon as he untied one of my hands though he started to kiss me. He kissed my neck and shoulders. It felt wrong and I almost threw up. He moved lower and started to try take off my underwear and I grabbed his gun and smacked him over the head with it. He fell back from me and I got up and started to untie my other hand. "You lying bitch!" He yelled as he approached me.

I panicked and shot him in the stomach. He fell back against the wall and I fell to my knees still tied to the headboard feeling dizzy and tired. "You sick freak! What did you do to me?!"

He laughed "It's just a sleeping pill. Let's see who gets up first now." I heard the front door burst open.

"SERENA!!" I heard Jax and Tara scream. I whispered and tried to move again. I started to become more coherent after hearing them.

"Oh shit." I heard Kohn say and I looked up and saw Jax an Tara standing in the doorway. I've never seen either of them so angry. Tara ran straight to me and started to help me. "You two are nothing but biker sluts." Tara was crying and checking me out and I saw Jax walk over to the guy and shoot him. I closed my eyes. It all hurt too much.

SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER


	11. Chapter 11: Recovery

**Riddicks-gurl1988** : thank you for your continued support and amazing reviews. It's nice to have a dedicated reader like yourself. I'm glad you've been enjoying the story and I hope to continue to meet your expectations.

 **SophieLove21093** : thank you for the review. Glad you like it.

 **Serena's POV**

I woke up with my head hurting and I could hear a beeping noise. The last thing I remembered was seeing Jax shoot that psycho Kohn. Was everyone ok? I opened my eyes and saw Jax sitting beside me in a chair asleep.

"Jax" I called out to him and shook his leg. He woke up, startled and when he saw I was awake he jumped up and hugged me. "What happened after I passed out? Are you ok?" I held onto him and breathed in his scent.

"Yeah. Everything is fine darlin. We called the cops and they questioned me and Tara but all the evidence and previous charges made it pretty easy. Just worry about getting better." I started to cry on his shoulder.

The door opened and I saw Tara, Gemma, and Tig walk in. Gemma immediately came over to me and Tig went to Jax and talked in a low voice. "I gotta go now Darlin but I'll see you later" Jax said as he kissed my forehead and walked out. Tara followed him and I must have made a face because Gemma laughed.

"Don't worry. We just need her to patch someone up at the club." She held my hand and sat beside me on the bed. "How you doing baby? The doc told me what happened." I shook my head. I just wanted to move past it.

"I'll be ok Ma." I smiled at her and started to get up. "Just help me get outta here." She started to pack my things up and help me get changed. I still felt a little woozy but being cooped up wasn't going to help. "I wanna go to the house and do a little bit of decorating for Abel."

Gemma dropped me off awhile later at Jax and I's house. I was in the middle of putting up some more decorations when there was a knock on the door. I grabbed one of Jax's unmarked guns and slowly opened the door.

"Uhh. Hey." It was just Tara. She looked worn out and there was some blood on her clothes. "Can I come in?" I nodded and opened the door more and shut it after she was in. "I just wanted to apologize." She turned around and was crying.

"Why?" I looked at her and felt my heart sink. Did she and Jax do something? Was someone hurt. I couldn't help but to clutch my chest. My heart felt like it was plummeting.

"It's all my fault that you were attacked. If I wouldn't have come back then you wouldn't have been put in that position." I was so relieved I started laughing and she looked at me like I was nuts.

"I'm glad you came here. It could have been worse if you were alone and besides I like living in the same town as my bestie. So you wanna pick up our sleepover?" She shook her head.

"I have to get some sleep. Rain check?" I nodded and we hugged before she left. I decided to make dinner since Jax would be coming home to eat soon.

I just finished cooking when I heard the front door unlock and a minute later I felt arms wrap around me. I relaxed into Jax's arms. "I was so scared to see you like that." He whispered in my ear.

"When I saw you like that I lost it. You looked so broken, but you still looked determined." He kissed my shoulder. "Did he..." he held onto me tighter.

"No. You came in time baby." I turned around and hugged him. I leaned back and looked at him. "He wanted to. He was going to do it to Tara, but he caught me instead."

Jax kissed me hard and I retreated quickly. "Sorry.." he started and started to back away. Something I me snapped then. I grabbed him by his Kutte and pulled him to me, kissing him hard.

 **WARNING MATURE CONTENT**

"Make me forget Jax..." He picked me up in a bridal carry and carried me to our bedroom. He laid me down gently on our bed and I started to take off my clothes.

Every inch that was exposed he kissed. I leaned forward and pushed his kutte off his shoulders and set it on the nightstand. We continued to kiss only stopping to take clothes off. He lined up with my entrance and looked at me. "You sure?" He asked looking at me like I was the only one in the world.

I nodded and he entered into me gently. We kept our eyes locked onto each other and wrapped our bodies together like we were keeping each other afloat.

When he was close he started to kiss my neck again and his hand went down to my clit. He started to run it and I was about to fall off the edge of my climax. "Cum for me baby.." he whispered in my ear and I closed my eyes as I was overtaken by pleasure. He finished right after me and groaned and bit the spot between my neck and shoulder which made me reach my peak again.

We both lay there panting and holding each other. "I love you Serena McKnight." He said as he rubbed circles on my back.

"I love you too Jax Teller." I said and pushed his hair back from his face. We fell asleep like that. Safe in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12: Fool’s Prayer

**Legolas' Girl 31:** thank you for the praise!

 **DutchessTiki** : You'll Just have to see ;) I can tell you there is still a lot of drama to come.

 **SophieLove21093** : Glad you like it!

 **Sorry again for the slow update! I'm a lazy bones! I've been a little depressed so it has been hard to find inspiration and the will to write. I'm hoping to update more often though. Anyway ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Note: A day or two has passed since the last chapter.**

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Jax already up and getting ready. "Hey darlin'" he said as he finished getting dressed.

"Hey yourself" I smiled and stood up stretching. "What's on the agenda today?" I asked him as I walked to the shower and turned it on. Jax has been out yesterday with Bobby and Opie for the club. I didn't know exactly why. I didn't question much the club did. I wanted to know more and be all in with him but I wasn't going to force it.

"We're gonna take Cameron up to the cabin" he said shrugging his kutte on and walking over to me and hugging me close. I giggled and straightened out his clothes. "Ma is heading up too, bringing him some stuff. Little bit of charming hospitality. Why don't you go with her? I don't really want you alone now." I nodded and agreed, giving him a kiss. "I'll see you in a bit then Darlin'."

I quickly took my shower and got dressed. Gemma waited for nobody and I didn't want to seem like a fragile doll. I was fine now and I was going to show everyone that. They had all been tiptoeing around me since the thing with Kohn happened and Tara had been really jumpy so I hadn't talked to her much. I finished putting my hair up and walked out to the main room where everyone was. I made my way over to Gemma's office and she looked up when I got there and smiled at me. "How you doing today baby?" I smiled and closed the door.

"Pretty good. I feel much better. No pain anymore. Just a little sore" I admitted and she got up and we started to walk out to her Cadillac. When we got to the cabin Cameron was praying over a rosary. It reminded me of my father.

He stopped when he saw us bringing stuff in and apologized. "I've missed a few sundays." He said looking at the stuff we were bringing in. Gemma nodded at him. I gave him a small smile.

"You catholic Gemma?" He asked her. She told him that she was whatever she needed to be and that she believes in family rather than in God. He then turned to me. "What about you lass?"

"My father was Catholic. I'm not sure what I am anymore other than devoted to my family and lucky..." I trailed off. Maybe that's what the family needed though. Someone to pray for them. Help balance the negative. My thoughts were interrupted by Jax calling me. "Hey baby. Wasn't expecting a call from you." I answered. He told me that Cameron had to stay at the cabin and out of sight because he was on some federal watch lists and that Happy would come to get him out of the country. When I got off the phone I told Gemma and Cameron.

Before we left Cameron stopped me and handed me his rosary. I gave him a small smile and walked out of the cabin.

"I heard we need to do a grocery run. I was wondering if we could stop somewhere else too."

Gemma looked at me and nodded. "Yeah. Of course baby." We got in the car and headed to town. "Where to?"

I wasn't typically a religious person but I felt like lately there had been some divine intervention in my life. "The church." Gemma gave me an odd look, but nodded and headed there anyway. "I'll be back just give me like 5 minutes." I went in and kneeled down and prayed. My dad was a believer and I wasn't new to this but it had been awhile.

I came back out and got in Gemma's Cadillac. "Ok I'm ready." We headed to the grocery store and started to grab everything we needed for the club and our houses. Cherry ran up to us then.

"Gemma hey I wanted to talk to you but I didn't want to go by your house because I'm afraid the feds might be watching." I looked to Gemma and she asked cherry how she knew about that. "They were just in the nail salon looking for me" she admitted to us. She said she called half sack and he told her the feds were going after all the women.

Gemma assures her that it was just a scare tactic. "I haven't been completely honest with half sack" cherry said. Gemma and I both stopped and looked at each other.

"I don't like where this is going." Gemma said while looking at me and I nodded and we both turned back to cherry. She admitted that she had "sorta" been married. "Sorta?" Gemma questioned. She explained he had been an asshole and that she left and took everything and that she was wanted for GTA and arson and that her name was actually Rita.

She started to ask us for advice and we told her she needed to go before she tagged. That's when some agents walked in. Cherry hit one and was running when she was caught by another. Stahl wakes up to us as we continued to walk. Gemma started trying to throw her off when Stahl told us they had Luann too.

Stahl continued to try and rattle Gemma before she turned to me. She ran her hand down my face as she was talking to Gemma. Gemma got closer to get Stahl's attention. "Were just housewives Darlin'. You may want to unscrew that penis sometimes. It's fun being a girl. If you want me you know where I live." We then walked away from her.

 **Jax's POV**

Serena asked me to take Tara home and make sure she was ok. I took it as a sign of trust. Serena didn't want to go back to that house.

"What would have happened if you left with me 11 years ago?" Tara asked me. I sat on the dresser and asked if she stayed. "Maybe I wouldn't have killed someone" I told her that she didn't and that it was fine. She told me that My mom had warned her to back off and that Serena was mine now. "We need to talk about this." I had enough.

"Do you still love me?" I asked her. She hesitated. "It's a simple question". She told me it wasn't a simple answer. "I know. I'm with Serena now though. So it needs to be. I have to go."

 **Serena's POV**

I was at the clubhouse waiting for Jax when Cherry walked in. They were talking about getting her out and Happy volunteered. Jax walked in and sat with me. We were all having a drink when Unser said that happy seemed like a nice guy. We all spit out our drinks and laughed. Jax asked if I could go with Gemma to get Tara to do something for the club. I told him I would and kissed him. He kissed me back harder putting his hand behind my neck and there were whistles from all around us. I walked out and as I was passing Unser I said "there's a reason we call him killer and it's not just his looks." Unser looked around as there was more laughs.

Gemma drove her Cadillac as we got Tara and Jax, half sack and happy followed. Happy was driving the truck that cherry and Cameron would escape in. Tara fixed Cameron up again and we all said our goodbyes. Cameron prayed over me and cherry gave me a hug. I kissed Jax before he left and I could feel Tara staring at us.

I walked over to Tara. "Thanks for helping." She nodded and gave me a hug. "Let's get you back." I said and Tara walked to Gemma's vehicle. I stood there for a second and Gemma put her arm around me.

"I still don't trust that tart." I laughed a little and we went to the car, locking the cabin up before we left.


	13. Chapter 13: I'll Be There

**Hello all! Another chapter up! Hopefully everyone is still enjoying I know it's a little slow right now, but I promise it gets better soon! ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Jax and I had been at the clubhouse most of the day. We were both working on separate things, he was busy with club work and I was with Gemma making remodeling plans for Abel's room. That night though everyone was messing around in the main room, except Jax. He had holed himself up in his dorm for awhile. I noticed he was reading what looked like a book without any backing on it. I figured it was just a manual or something at first, but it seemed like it was bothering him so I left him to it. I went out into the main room with everyone and was talking to Gemma when Clay got a phone call from Rosen the club's lawyer. Clay got off the phone and told us that Luanne was clear of all charges, but Otto wasn't so lucky.

Otto apparently shattered Stahl's face to make a point to the club that he wasn't going to Rat. We all celebrated for a second. "We're clear of the ATF ladies and germs!" Clay shouted and we celebrated again. Tig spun me around and I giggled before walking up to Gemma and Clay in the middle of a conversation. "Twenty three hundred bucks? For painting? Shit, I could have the prospect do it for free." Clay said. I agreed that it was a ridiculous price. Maybe Gemma would listen if we both said it. She argued that she wanted it perfect and Clay was agreeing. I was about to say I could just paint Abel's room when Juice jumped up.

"Clay… COPS" was all Juice could get out before the door swung open and the window busted. Agents swarmed in the front as Jax came from the dorms and they started to throw us all on the floor Gemma and I included. When they were throwing Gemma and I down Clay didn't like that and tried to pull them off us, which only got him thrown down too. They handcuffed Bobby and I saw Stahl slink in the front door. This bitch just didn't give up. They were accusing Bobby of killing someone.

Clay was trying to reassure Bobby when Stahl walked over and kicked him. Gemma got up and shouted "Bitch!" and spit at her before she was also kicked. I had had about enough from the witch so I got up.

"Hey! Don't touch my family you busted bitch!" Stahl walked over to me and kicked me back down, HARD. I grunted at the impact and looked over to see Clay and Jax start to get up but I shook my head as they were pushed back down.

"Manners darlings. Manners," Stahl said to Gemma and I as she pushed down on me harder before walking away. We all got up after they left and Jax walked over to us. He hugged me and asked if I was ok. I nodded and Clay called for church after making sure Gemma was alright. After awhile there was yelling and Jax stormed out. Jax came back later, I decided to stay the night in the dorm with Jax.

 **NEXT DAY**

* * *

I woke up and stretched. "Hey babe. Get up." I shook Jax and he blinked one eye open. He groaned and stretched an arm out to try and pull me back down. "Oh no. I have to get up and meet your mom. You will not make me late Jackson Teller." I got up and went into the shower and he followed me in.

 **MATURE CONTENT**

"What if I don't make you late?" He gave me that smirk and I knew I was done for. He picked me up by the back of my thighs and held me between him and the shower wall. The contrast between the hot from him and the shower water and the cold tile made me gasp. His mouth worked it's way down my neck and collarbone as his hand slid lower. His thumb moved against me and after awhile I felt him check to see if I was ready.

"Jax.." I moaned and he thrust into me. It didn't take either of us long to reach our peaks and we finished together. We quickly cleaned ourselves off and got out. "I'm going to be late! Your mom is going to murder me." I said as I threw my shorts and a tank top on and a pair of flip flops. I kissed Jax and left to meet Gemma at the hospital.

When I got there Gemma was holding Abel and Tara was talking to her. I smiled as they were talking about how Abel could go home soon. I was about to walk in when Tara started to talk again. "Can I ask you a practical question?" she looked at Gemma, neither of them noticed I was outside the door yet. "Who's gonna take care of him?" Now I was angry. What was she trying to say?

"Serena will. Who do you think?" Gemma said as she placed Abel back in his crib. Tara stalked around before asking her another question.

"Day and night? Is she ready for that?" Gemma laughed and told her we can handle it. Tara told her she doesn't think that Jax was ready and Gemma agreed. She told her that he would figure it out though. She then asked if she wanted kids and asked if she was getting close to finding that. What was going on here? "What are you trying to ask?" Tara questioned.

"Jax has Serena. She's good for him AND Abel. Don't ruin that. Big responsibilities come with my son and you can't handle that. So let me sit back and be grandma." Tara stormed out and she saw me. I didn't say anything to her as I walked in. Gemma smiled at me and I hugged her as we spent more time with Abel. I held him and rocked him for awhile.

We left to go back to the office awhile later. Not long after we got back Opie's mom came in. She told us that she got a call from the department of justice facility in Stockton to pick up Opie's kids. She said they had the whole family. Jax pulled in just as she was asking us what was going on. "Let's find out" I said as we walked to Jax. He hugged me and gave me a kissbefore he looked over at Opie's mom. "What's Opie's mom doing here?" he asked as he looked at me.

"Picking up her grandkids from the department of justice facility." I told him as we held onto each other. We both knew this didn't look good on Opie for the club. "Did Opie get picked up on that Hefner shit too?" I asked before I heard Mary walk up to us. Gemma and I backed away but Jax still held onto me. I nodded to let him know we would take care of it while he talked to the club about what was going on.

Later on Jax asked if I wanted to go with him to see Abel. I agreed. I loved spending time with him and even though I did not give birth to him he was my son. We were in Abel's room with Jax rocking him when Tara walked in. I glared at her as she asked if we were ok and said someone was here to see us. We looked out and Wendy was there. Jax handed Abel to me as he went out to talk to Wendy. I didn't care that he was talking to her, she was Abel's birth mother. They came in and I smiled at her as I handed him to her. She rocked him and started feeding him.

Jax asked if she had a place to stay. She told us that she left her stuff at Jax's place. "It's actually mine and Serena's now. We're not staying there right now though..." he trailed off as he was going to hand her a key.

"What about Gemma?" Wendy asked. She looked over at me "I don't want to step on any toes." I shook my head and smiled at her. I liked Wendy. I didn't like what she did to Abel because it reminded me too much of my own mother, but she wasn't a bad person. Jax kneeled down to see Abel better and I put my hand on his shoulder and he held my hand. I looked over and saw Tara glaring at us with a hurt look on her face and saw Gemma watching Tara. They both walked away.

Awhile later Jax walked out. I followed to let Wendy have some time. I saw Jax talking to Gemma about Wendy staying in our house. "You okay with this?" Gemma looked at me. I nodded. "Well she might as well stay there then." We started to talk about Opie and Bobby. "Opie didn't rat" she said.

"There's no way Opie would do that." I agreed. "He loves the club." Jax nodded and hugged us both. Later on I went by the house to make sure Wendy would be ok there tonight. I saw Gemma was already there.

"He's a lucky kid… He's got crazy fierce grandma looking after him. Mother bear too." Gemma agreed. "I'm not seeking custody Gemma I just went by to see him and say sorry." Gemma told her she was sorry to for what she almost did to her and told her we all pulled through. Gemma asked if Wendy still lobed Jax/ "Sure, I guess" Wendy said. OF COURSE she would. Gemma asked if she wanted the family back together when she was ready and Wendy said she did.

"Jax has a wife, and Abel has a mom. So just stay clean. You get some sleep though." I left before Gemma came out. What was Gemma playing at? When I saw Gemma leave I went in to talk to Wendy.

"Hey Wendy." I said as I walked in. She nodded at me. "I heard." I said looking at her she looked down at her feet. "Look I'm not mad. I know you want to be in Abel's life too and I won't stop you. Just know I will be right there and if you mess up I will come for you." I said looking at her. She nodded her head. I wasn't sure if she was afraid of me or what the club would do if she crossed me. "Anyway, Abel comes home soon and it would be nice to have help setting up." I smiled at her.

"I'd like that." She said. I nodded and started to walk out. "Hey Serena.." I turned and looked at her. "Think maybe… we could be friends? I know it's kinda weird. But I'm glad Abel has someone like you and I don't really have anyone anymore since I'm trying to stay clean." I nodded and gave her a hug.

"See ya." I said and walked out, Wendy clearly wasn't going to be an issue, but Tara was. I still didn't know what Gemma was trying to do, but I hope it doesn't end up a disaster.


	14. Chapter 14: Sinners and Saints

I woke up next to Jax as usual. I stretched and smiled remembering that today was the day we get to take our baby boy home. I was excited to fall into a mom role. I felt like I needed to be doing more than just working at the garage lately so I also had picked up some medical books. I know Tara was willing to help us when the club needed her but I didn't want to always have to rely on her either. Jax's arm tightened and pulled me closer as he started to wake up. "Mornin'..." he said as he nestled into my hair.

"We need to get up Jax. Abel comes home today." I said giggling as his breath tickled my ear. I started to pull away from him and he pulled me down again and looked me in the eyes. "What is it?" I asked sensing a serious conversation coming.

"I wanted to say thank you for being so cool with Wendy and everything. I just wanted to let you know that you will always be his mother though." I smiled at him and nodded, burrowing into him. Jax was home to me. He has been since my dad passed away. "Let new know if you something I'd upsetting you though ok?" I nodded.

"Alright. Time to get up Daddy Teller." I laughed as Jax turned his head and smiled. I think it was starting to sink in more now that we were bringing our sons home that Jax was a dad. I got up and ready and so did Jax. I had a lot to do before we could bring Abel home today. I wanted to give Wendy and let her know I was coming over and that I would pick her up so we could see Abel and then later bring him home.

 **Wendy's POV**

I had just left the hospital when I got a call from Serena. She was coming over after her visit to the hospital. She was going to come pick me up first, but I told her I had already been and that she should get to spend time with him alone too. I was glad that we could work stuff out and that Abel would have such a good mom when I couldn't be. That made it all that much worse when I turned the corner and saw Tara just Jax. I walked to the other exit quickly.

By the time I got to Jax and Serena's house I still didn't know what to do. Gemma's car was in the driveway and that's when I realized what had been going on. I was nothing to Gemma but a pawn and a shield for Serena. She loved Jax, but she loved Serena like a daughter and would protect her even if it was from her own son. I walked in and she was putting some decorations up. "Gemma I can't be a pawn anymore. I know what you're trying to do. " She looked at me and smiled.

"I'm protecting what is mine." She said. "Jax and Serena were meant to be together, even you know that. The only one who doesn't is that gash Tara. I'm just making sure that she knows even if she had a shot, she wouldn't be next in line."

"You better just tell her that then because when I left the hospital I saw Tara kissing Jax." I told Gemma. Neither Gemma or I had realized until too late that Serena had walked in.

 **Serena's POV**

I knew Tara still cared for Jax, I never thought she would do something like that though. "Are you sure?" I asked Wendy slowly walking over and putting the bags of things for Abel's party on the table. She nodded and apologized to me. Gemma walked over and hugged me.

"Don't worry about it sweetie. She just wants something she knows she can't have." I shook my head and hugged her tighter before letting go. That was the problem though. She had Jax once before. What was going to stop her from having him again. "Guess I'll stop in and see the good doctor while you girls finish setting up."

Normally, I wouldn't let Gemma get involved in this. I wouldn't want her to be in between, but right now I didn't think my heart could take anymore. Wendy hugged me. "Is this the way Jax and I make you feel?" I asked her.

"Not at all." She said hugging me tighter. "I knew that when I was with Jax he cared for you and even though it made me angry at the beginning you two are meant for each other. You are a good mom to Abel too. You were there for him and Jax when I should have been. Tara just regrets her mistakes now because she sees he is happy." I nodded and thanked her.

"Well, we better get this party set up." I said stretching out and wiping my face.

 **Gemma's POV**

"This might be your most insidious move yet." Tara said as she stalked up to me.

"You'll have to be more specific." I said as I was playing with Abel and smiling down at him.

"Convincing Wendy she might actually have a shot of winning back Jax and her family. That's a lot of false hope you're laying on a recovering addict." She said as she ranted at me. I stood up already annoyed with her.

"You would know about false hope wouldn't you Doc? I don't know where you're going with this, but I was trying to help Wendy. Encourage her efforts to change." I said

"Yeah, you're the embodiment of encouragement." she said as she tried to turn away to leave. I wasn't done with her though.

"Oh, uh doc.. Next time you want to make a move on my son maybe make sure one of the mothers of his child aren't around." I said smirking at her. That would give her something to think about. She wouldn't know which one and I knew the uncertainty would scare her.

 **Serena's POV**

 **(Later that night)**

It was time for us to pick Abel up. I was going to drive Wendy and I in my truck and meet Jax at the hospital since he had club stuff earlier. We had just finished decorating and prepping food when some of the other Old Ladies came in to take care of the rest.

Part of me was still angry about what Wendy had seen earlier. The other part of me was just happy to bring Abel home. Gemma was also meeting us at the hospital. Jax, Wendy, and I walked into the hospital together and Jax tried to hold my hand. I smiled but moved away. Wendy must have noticed because she linked her arm with mine. I mouthed thank you at her and we saw Gemma walking towards us with a worried looking Tara following closely behind.

"We're busting you out of this place" Jax said as he took Abel from Gemma. "Thanks Doc" he said smiling at Tara.

"Yeah... Thanks." Wendy said staring at her.

"Thanks Tara. You've been a real saint..." I said.

"Alright. Let's get this family home." Gemma said.

 **AT THE PARTY**

Everyone cheered when Jax walked in with the baby and they all crowded around. Clay of course offered the baby a beer. I smiled. Wendy and I went and sat at the other end of the room and after everyone congratulated Jax he handed Abel to Gemma and sat in front of us. He had just asked to talk to me when there was a knock on the door. Juice answered and Tara was standing there.

I got up and started walking to the door. "That talk does sound good Jax. Come on." I whispered to him dragging him along and grabbing Tara on my way. I stopped when we got into Abel's room. "What's going on here?" I asked. They both just started at me. "Wendy saw you." I said. They both had the nerve to look embarrassed.

"It was my fault Serena." Tara said. I shook my head. I couldn't lose my cool too much. I wasn't going to ruin Abel's party.

"No. This is on both of you." I said as I started to walk out. Tara tried to grab my arm and stop me. I slapped her and she stormed out. Jax hadn't moved. I looked at him. "Got anything to say?" I asked. He came over and hugged me and I tried to resist him, but he held me tighter.

"She kissed me, but that was it. I pushed her away after that." He said as he held me and I cried. "I'm right here Darlin'. I'm not going to go anywhere."

We both walked out as Donna and Opie were leaving. "We're gonna get going. The kids have had a long day." Donna said. I hugged her. "Hey, if you need anything call me ok? She said rubbing my arms. "It'll be ok" I nodded and her and Opie left.

Jax and I walked back over to Wendy. "Everything ok?" she asked looking at us.

"Yeah. It's all good now." I said smiling at her as Jax wrapped his arms around me. "Hey, where did Tig go?" I asked as I looked around and couldn't see him.

"Probably off with someone. You know he can't keep it in his pants long on a night off." Jax said also looking around. Weird I could have sworn he was here before Donna and Opie left... I still nodded at Jax.

Jax, Clay, and Chibs left after Unser had come to talk to Clay in the front yard. I wondered what had made them leave so fast. Jax didn't even say anything to me before he left. We all sat there, the room had gone quieter. Tig had never shown back up either.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

We had just finished saying goodbye to everyone and putting stuff away when Jax called Gemma. She looked upset when she got off the phone. "What's wrong momma?" I asked her.

"Donna is dead baby." She said hugging me. I cried with her for awhile. I sat on the couch with Wendy and we just huddled up there. Awhile later Jax came in. Gemma and I got up and hugged him. "I'm so sorry baby." She said as we all hugged. "How's Opie?" She asked.

"You should go home ma." Jax said as he hugged me tighter.

"What about the baby?" She asked looking at me.

"We can take care of our son. I said looking at Jax and then Wendy.

"Ok baby." She said kissing us and then leaving.

Jax went into Abel's room with him as Wendy and I finished cleaning. "Why don't you take care of Jax. I can handle Abel tonight." She said. I nodded/

"You sure?" I asked her. She nodded back at me and gave me a hug. I went into Abel's room and pulled Jax up from the rocking chair. "C'mon baby." I said and wrapped my arm around his waist and he wrapped his around my shoulders. We leaned on each other as we walked to our room.

When we got in our room I looked up at him and started to take his kutte and clothes off. He kissed me and looked me in the eyes as he started to tear up. "That could have been you..." He said as he put his forehead on mine.

"It wasn't." I told him and kissed him back. I led him to our bed and kissed him again. I put his hands on me. "I'm still here." I said. He looked at me and then kissed me and his kisses continued to go lower. We both needed this right now. To show each other we were here and that we were fine. It would always be fine as long as we were together.


End file.
